Symphony In My Heart
by iluminnascent
Summary: Seventh Symphony! Sasuke, seorang pianis terkenal membenci kehidupannya yang selalu ditentukan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Akankah ia menemukan kebahagiannya saat tahu tangannya menderita kelumpuhan sehingga tidak bisa bermain piano lagi? N.S. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1: First Symphony

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto / Uchiha Sasuke

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance / Friendship / Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Shounen Ai, typo(s), etc. **DON`T LIKE, DON`T READ!**

**.**

BlackAquamarine

present:

**Symphony In My Heart**

**-Chapter 1: First Symphony-**

**.**

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi kepada adik laki-lakinya saat mendapati pemuda yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu sedang mengemasi beberapa barang-barangnya ke dalam tas ransel kecil berwarna hitam.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Itu bukan sebuah jawaban, Otouto," kata Itachi yang tidak menerima jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Merasa dirinya diacuhkan, Itachi menarik lengan kurus pemuda dihadapannya itu sehingga kedua mata _onyx_ mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

"Jangan menggangguku, Aniki!" bentak Sasuke dengan nada emosi.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau mengatakan mau pergi kemana kau sekarang!" bentak Itachi tak kalah kerasnya.

Sasuke mendecak pelan. Disentaknya keras tangan putih pucat yang mencengkram lengannya.

"Kau ingin tahu aku mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis. "Kemana pun asal bisa menjauh darimu!"

Dengan itu, Sasuke meraih tas ranselnya lalu kemudian segera beranjak dari ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan buket bunga diseluruh sudut ruangan itu. Sasuke menendang salah satu buket bunga yang berada di dekatnya hingga buket itu hancur berantakan karena membentur dinding denga keras.

"Bagaimana dengan penampilan terakhirmu, Sasuke!" seru Itachi.

Mendengar perkataan Itachi, Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat. Jemari putih pucatnya menggenggam kenop pintu hendak membuka pintu tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan penampilanmu?" ulang Itachi. "Karirmu dipertaruhkan dalam hal ini, Sasuke. Karirmu, jerih payahmu selama bertahun-tahun, semuanya bisa hancur dalam satu malam kalau kau pergi."

"...Aku tidak perduli," kata Sasuke yang segera pergi meninggalkan Kakaknya itu. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Kakaknya yang memanggil namanya untuk kembali.

Ya, ia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Semua yang ia lakukan selama ini bukanlah keinginan pemuda itu sendiri. Melainkan keinginan kedua orang tuanya yang seenaknya saja memutuskan semuanya. Memutuskan apa yang baik bagi mereka tapi Sasuke sendiri tidak menyukai semua itu. Dan sekarang, Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin menuruti kehendak mereka lagi. Ia punya cita-cita dan impian yang berbeda yang kedua orang tuanya sama sekali tidak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan gedung pertunjukan megah yang berada di pusat kota Konoha. Kota kelahirannya. Begitu pemuda sampai di pelataran parkir, ia segera berjalan mencari dimana motornya berada. Lewat sudut matanya, Sasuke melihat sebuah motor hitam yang diparkir di sudut tempat itu.

"Mereka tidak bisa lagi mengaturku seenaknya," kata pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke pun menghidupkan mesin motornya dan segera melajukan motor hitam miliknya meninggalkan tempat yang dianggapnya memuakkan itu. Ia terus memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan kota Konoha yang sangat ramai malam itu. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan berapa kecepatannya sekarang. Ia juga tidak perduli kalau seandainya nanti polisi lalu lintas akan menilangnya karena melebihi kecepatan yang dianjurkan. Yang ia perdulikan sekarang hanyalah segera meninggalkan kota ini. Secepat dan sejauh yang Ia bisa. Hanya hal itu saja yang menjadi pikiran pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

Tapi sayangnya, kepergian pemuda berambut _raven_ itu harus tertunda sejenak. Saat dirinya melintasi salah satu jalan alternatif di perbatasan kota-entah darimana datangnya-seekor binatang tiba-tiba saja memotong jalan saat Sasuke melintas. Sasuke yang sedikit dengan kejadian barusan, kehilangan kendali atas motornya. Sehingga menyebabkan roda motor yang dikendarainya tergelincir. Motor hitam miliknya pun akhirnya oleng ke arah kanan kemudian terseret sejauh beberapa meter ke arah sebuah hutan di samping jalan itu. Belum cukup, motor beserta pengendaranya terperosok ke dalam sebuah semak-semak lebat disekitar tempat itu.

"Arghh!"

Sasuke berteriak sekencang mungkin saat dirinya semakin terperosok ke tengah hutan sampai akhirnya tubuhnya membentur salah satu batang pohon di hutan itu. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, motor hitam yang terperosok bersamanya ikut terseret ke arah yang sama sehingga menghantam tubuh Sasuke dengan keras. Detik itu juga, Sasuke merasakan sakit saat benda besi itu membentur tubuhnya. Kesadarannya perlahan menghilang seiring mati rasa yang dialami seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Derap langkah kaki terdengar disepanjang koridor sebuah rumah sakit besar di kota Konoha. Dari langkah kakinya yang terdengar di koridor itu, dipastikan pemiliknya sedang tergesa-gesa. Beberapa kali terlihat mereka berhenti untuk menanyakan sesuatu kepada perawat yang mereka temui.

"Ruang operasi? Silahkan lurus saja kemudian belok kanan," jelas seorang perawat berambut bergelombang kepada ketiga orang yang tiba-tiba mendatanginya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ketiga orang itu pun kembali menyusuri koridor yang lumayan lenggang malam itu.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, ketiga orang yang memiliki kemiripan bentuk fisik satu sama lain itu hanya bisa menunggu di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang memisahkan ruang tunggu dengan sebuah ruang yang digunakan untuk operasi. Lampu yang terdapat di atas pintu itu masih menyala merah menandakan operasi masih berlangsung.

"Apa Sasuke akan baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam-Mikoto-kepada pria disampingnya. Terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya ia begitu mencemaskan pemuda yang tidak lain adalah anak bungsunya yang saat ini sedang menjalani operasi di dalam sana.

Pria yang ditanyai oleh wanita itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil memandangi pintu ruang operasi didepannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi khas seorang Uchiha Fugaku.

"Fugaku..." panggil Mikoto.

"Kaa-san, tenanglah. Sasuke pasti akan baik-baik saja," kata Itachi sambil memeluk Ibunya berusaha menenangkan wanita itu.

"Ta-"

Belum sempat wanita berambut hitam panjang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu ruang operasi mendadak terbuka. Dari ruangan itu, seorang wanita berambut pirang berpakaian serba putih dan berkacamata muncul.

"Kalian keluarga pasien?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ya. Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi mewakili kedua orang tuanya menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

Dari _name tag_ yang terpasang didadanya, wanita bernama Tsunade itu nampak menghela nafasnya sejenak. Dilepasnya kacamata yang dipakainya dan menyematkan benda itu pada saku jas kerjanya.

"Operasinya berjalan lancar. Ia mengalami patah tulang pada kaki kiri serta beberapa luka yang tidak terlalu serius. Hanya saja..." Tsunade terdiam sebentar melihat reaksi ketiga orang didepannya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mikoto yang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke.

"Dua syaraf pada tangan kanannya putus akibat terkena pecahan kaca. Kami sudah berusaha menyambung syaraf yang putus. Memang sangat sulit karena luka yang disebabkan pecahan kaca itu sangat dalam. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memperbaiki kerusakan syaraf pada tangannya, tapi kami tidak bisa menjamin kalau tangan kanannya bisa kembali seperti semula," kata wanita itu.

"A-Apa maksud Anda?" tanya Mikoto seolah-olah ia tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja wanita itu katakan.

"Singkatnya, tangan kanan putra Anda kemungkinan akan mengalami lumpuh sebagian. Tidak sampai membuat ia tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya secara normal. Ia hanya akan mengalami kesulitan untuk memegang sesuatu selama beberapa bulan."

"Apa ia tidak bisa bermain piano lagi?" kali ini Fugaku yang sedari tadi terdiam dan hanya mendengarkan penjelasan dokter itu membuka suaranya.

"Kami belum tahu sebelum memeriksanya, Uchiha-san," kata Tsunade sambil menatap kedua mata _onyx_ milik pria itu. "Tapi bukan berarti kelumpuhan yang dialami putra Anda tidak bisa disembuhkan. Tangan kanannya bisa kembali normal walau tidak seratus persen asalkan ia mau menjalani terapi dan rehabilitasi pasca operasi."

"Lakukan saja, Tsunade-san. Berapa pun biayanya, kami sanggup membayarnya. Asal tangannya bisa kembali seperti semula, semahal apapun biayanya, tidak masalah."

Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mendengar perkataan pria itu. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau keluarga pasien sudah berkata seperti itu. Begitulah orang kaya, selalu menyelesaikan semuanya hanya dengan uang. Padahal bukan hal itu yang dibutuhkan oleh pasiennya saat ini. Yang mereka butuhkan adalah dukungan dari keluarga, bukan mengandalkan pada uang semata.

"Akan kami lakukan sebisa kami," kata Tsunade. "Putra Anda sebentar lagi akan dipindahkan ke kamar pasien. Anda sekalian bisa menungguinya disana. Saya permisi dulu. Masih ada yang harus saya urus."

Setelah berpamitan kepada ketiga orang itu, Tsunade pun melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor serba putih di rumah sakit yang dikelolanya itu. Ya, Tsunade adalah dokter yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Rumah Sakit terbesar di Konoha. Walau mempunyai jabatan tinggi, ia tetap melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai dokter yang melayani para pasien yang datang ke rumah sakit itu.

Walau umur wanita yang terlihat awet muda itu sudah menginjak kepala lima, tapi keahliannya dalam ilmu bedah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Semua orang pasti berpendapat sama mengenai keahlian wanita itu.

**.**

Tsunade mengetuk pelan sebuah pintu berwarna putih di salah satu sudut rumah sakit itu. Begitu mendapat izin masuk dari pemilik ruangan, wanita itu-pun memasuki ruangan. Sepasang mata miliknya menatap ke arah satu-satunya sosok di ruangan itu yang sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan arsip yang Tsunade tahu adalah tumpukan berkas-berkas dari beberapa pasien di rumah sakit itu.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanya Tsunade kepada sosok berambut pirang di ruangan itu.

Merasa ditanyai, sosok yang terlihat masih muda itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap orang baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Apa Baa-chan perlu bertanya seperti itu setelah melihat berkas-berkas ini?" sosok itu berbalik bertanya kepada Tsunade sambil memandang sinis ke arah wanita itu.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Naruto."

Tsunade-pun berjalan mendekati pria itu. Kemudian tanpa dipersilahkan, ia mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi besi yang tersedia di depan meja kerja pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"Ada perlu apa Baa-chan menemuiku?" tanya Naruto. Diletakkannya pena yang sedari tadi digenggamnya di atas meja kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi miliknya. Sepasang iris berwarna biru tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah Tsunade.

"Kau sudah menerima laporan tentang pasien yang baru datang hari ini?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat. Tangan tan-nya meraih sebuah map berwarna hijau muda yang tergeletak di sebelah kanannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, `kan?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab anggukan dari Tsunade. "Baa-chan ingin aku menangani pasien ini?"

Lagi-lagi Tsunade mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah. Menolak-pun Baa-chan pasti akan tetap memaksaku menanganinya," ujar Naruto singkat. Matanya kini beralih ke arah berkas ditangannya. Dibacanya baris demi baris data yang terketik rapi pada berkas itu sambil sesekali membalik halaman berkas setebal lima belas halaman tersebut.

**.**

**.**

"KUBILANG KELUAR!" bentak Sasuke kepada seorang wanita berambut merah jambu berpakaian perawat dihadapannya.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, kau perlu diperiksa dulu," kata wanita itu masih dengan sikap yang sabar kepada pemuda berambut _raven_ dihadapannya itu. Sudah menjadi aturan bagi seorang perawat untuk tetap sabar menghadapi pasien walau pasien tersebut sejak beberapa menit yang lalu membentakknya untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Kau tidak dengar, HAH!" Sasuke kembali membentak wanita dihadapannya itu. Ia benar-benar kesal karena wanita itu tidak juga menuruti apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Saya akan pergi kalau saya sudah selesai memeriksa Anda, Sasuke-kun," kata wanita itu masih dengan nada membujuk.

"KUBILANG, T-I-D-A-K!"

"Tap-"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kudengar teriakan dari arah sini?"

Seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan yang merupakan tempat Sasuke dirawat membuat kedua orang di ruangan itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap sosok yang baru memasuki ruangan itu sambil membawa sebuah papan kayu yang berisi beberapa kertas yang terjepit pada papan itu di tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya sosok laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Naruto kepada wanita berambut pirang tadi.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun menolak untuk kuperiksa," kata wanita berambut merah jambu itu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya sembari memandang heran ke arah pemuda yang duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur yang dinaikkan. Tangan kanan pemuda itu disangga oleh sebuah kain penyangga. Perlakuan yang sama juga dialami oleh kaki kiri pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggil Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mendapat respon dari pemuda itu karena sejak tadi pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar kamarnya. Naruto-pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya karena sikap pemuda itu. Sebelum ia kesini tadi, ia sudah diperingatkan oleh Tsunade kalau pemuda itu adalah tipe pasien yang sedikit merepotkan.

Dikatakan merepotkan karena sejak ia sadar tadi pagi, Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah saat Tsunade ingin memeriksa tangannya. Ia juga menolak untuk makan ataupun minum. Ia juga menolak kalau ada orang yang ingin menemuinya termasuk kedua orang tuanya. Menjawab hanya dengan 'hn' saat ditanyai sesuatu oleh paramedis. Pokoknya pemuda itu menolak untuk bekerja sama.

"Biar aku saja yang menanganinya, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto sambil mengambil sebuah papan lain yang dibawa oleh wanita itu.

"Tolong ya, Naruto-kun,"

Wanita itu pun menyerahkan papan ditangannya kepada Naruto dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu tidak lupa menutup pelan pintu kamar tersebut.

Naruto memandangi pasien yang ditanganinya itu dengan tatapan bosan. Ia paling tidak suka menangani pasien yang merepotkan seperti ini. Dilangkahkannya kakinya ke arah ranjang pemuda itu kemudian menarik sebuah kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari ranjang tersebut dan duduk di kursi itu.

"Nah, Sasuke-kun," panggil Naruto. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Dokter yang akan menanganimu selama kau dirawat disini. Aku juga sudah mendengar semua keluhan orang-orang disini terhadapmu. Dan jujur saja, aku paling tidak suka pasien sepertimu. Kau dengar aku, Sasuke-kun?"

"...,"

Tidak adanya respon dari yang bersangkutan membuat Naruto kesal. Walau kesal, ia tetap harus menjaga profesionalitasnya sebagai seorang dokter untuk tidak meluapkan emosinya kepada pasien. Bagaimana-pun juga, pemuda didepannya ini adalah tanggungjawabnya. Semakin cepat pemuda ini sembuh, semakin cepat juga pekerjaannya selesai.

"Kau dengar aku, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Kembali, Naruto tidak juga mendapat respon dari pemuda yang masih sibuk menatap pemandangan diluar kamarnya. Dengan kesal, ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan memutari ranjang besi tersebut sehingga Naruto bisa berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

"Jangan menghalangi, Dobe," kata Sasuke pelan saat sebuah sosok menghalanginya menatap langit di luar kamar rawatnya. Sedikit mendongakkan kepala, ditatapnya sosok itu. Ia sedikit tertegun saat mendapati sepasang iris mata yang menyerupai langit yang sejak tadi dipandanginya menatap dirinya. Menatap tepat ke kedua mata _onyx_ miliknya.

"Selain merepotkan, kau juga tidak punya sopan santun ya, Teme?" kata sosok berambut pirang itu dengan nada sinis yang sukses menyadarkan Sasuke dari rasa kagumnya terhadap kedua iris tersebut.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu. Ia tidak ingin kalau orang itu sampai menyadari bahwa ia baru saja mengagumi kedua bola mata itu.

"Hei, itu bukan sebuah jawaban, Teme!" bentak Naruto dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Sudah cukup kesabarannya menghadapi pasien yang merepotkan dihadapannya ini.

"Hn,"

"Ck! Oke, Teme. Begini saja. Aku disini untuk membantumu menyembuhkan tangan kananmu. Walau kau tidak suka, aku akan tetap memaksamu untuk menjalani terapi dan rehabilitasi menyambungan saraf tanganmu, oke?" kata Naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali. Aku tidak mau menjalani terapi, atau apapun yang kalian katakan. Biarkan saja tanganku seperti ini! Aku tidak perduli!"

Naruto tertegun sejenak saat melihat mata _onyx_ pemuda dihadapannya itu. Ada kilat kesedihan yang terpancar dari kedua iris sekelam malam itu. Kesedihan, dan juga... kesepian?

Naruto menghela nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mata safir-nya menatap lekat kearah pemuda yang terbaring dihadapannya. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang aneh yang ia rasakan saat menatap pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa kalau pemuda berkulit putih itu mempunyai beban yang berat.

"...Kenapa kau tidak mau menjalani terapi? Dari yang kudengar, kau itu seorang _pianist_ `kan? Apa kau tidak takut kalau tidak bisa bermain piano lagi?" tanya Naruto yang kembali mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di samping ranjang pemuda itu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Dobe,"

"Gah! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Asal kau tahu, aku ini tidak seperti itu!"

"Hn,"

"Chee... menyebalkan," gerutu Naruto. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Naruto memasang stetoskop yang dikalungkan di lehernya ke kedua telinganya. Ia kemudian mendekati ranjang pemuda itu.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke saat tiba-tiba Naruto menurunkan sandaran tempat tidurnya sehingga kini ia terbaring telentang di atas ranjang. Tangan tan pria berambut pirang itu bergerak ke arah piyama berwarna biru muda yang ia pakai dan melepas dua kancing teratas piyama itu. Sasuke yang salah satu tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan sementara tangan satunya lagi terhalangi dengan selang infus hanya bisa pasrah saat jemari tan itu menyibak piyamanya sehingga memamerkan dada putih miliknya.

"Dobe!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kau itu berisik sekali, Teme. Seperti seorang gadis yang ingin diperkosa saja. Padahal aku hanya ingin memeriksa detak jantungmu. Itu saja," kata Naruto yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringaian di wajahnya saat melihat pemuda dihadapannya itu tampak salah tingkah.

"Heh, kenapa kau, Teme?" tanya Naruto lagi saat melihat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Tepatnya tidak sanggup menjawab. Belum pernah ia merasa dirinya seaneh ini saat mata biru pria dihadapannya itu memandangnya. Mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah-olah menelanjanginya membuat pemuda itu tampak tidak tenang. Belum lagi detak jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari yang biasanya membuat Sasuke tidak mampu memandang wajah orang itu.

Lewat sudut matanya, Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sedang menulis pada papan yang sedari tadi tergeletak disampingnya. Mata safir-nya kemudian menatap serius kearah selang infus yang tergantung di dekat pemuda itu.

"Keadaanmu saat ini lebih baik dari yang kuperkirakan," kata Naruto kemudian mendudukkan dirinya kembali. "Coba kulihat tangan kananmu."

Mau tidak mau, Sasuke tidak mampu menolak saat lagi-lagi iris mata biru itu menatap lekat kepadanya. Ia hanya diam saja saat Naruto melepas kain penyangga yang menyangga tangan kanannya.

"Sakit?" tanya Naruto saat menyetuh pelan jemari tangan Sasuke yang masih berbalut perban berwarna putih. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Tanpa sadar, pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menahan nafasnya saat jemari kecokelatan Naruto menyentuh lengan putihnya kemudian memijit pelan lengan itu. Pria berambut pirang itu melakukan hal yang sama disepanjang lengan putih Sasuke sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengerang kecil saat jemari tangan Naruto menyentuh jari manis pemuda itu.

"Disini ya?" tanya Naruto lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"A-Apanya?"

"Sarafmu yang disambung kemarin."

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Bisa kau membengkokkan jari tanganmu ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada halus.

Walau tidak melihat langsung ke arah pemuda itu, Naruto bisa tahu kalau Sasuke mengerti dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan. Mata birunya menatap lekat ke arah jemari berbalut perban dihadapannya. Sebuah gerakan kecil dilakukan Sasuke sehingga membuat jemari tangan pemuda itu bergerak. Tapi hanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan erangan dari bibirnya.

"Cukup, Sasuke," kata Naruto. "Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Sepertinya masih perlu beberapa hari lagi untuk memulai terapi."

Naruto-pun kembali memasang kain penyangga itu pada leher pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Sebegitu dekatnya jarak pria berambut pirang itu dengan punggung Sasuke, sehingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pria berambut pirang itu menerpa tengkuknya. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuhnya memanas dan detak jantungnya kembali berpacu dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, kurasa lebih baik kau beristirahat dulu. Aku akan datang lagi nanti. Sampai jumpa, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke dari ambang pintu kamarnya. Entah kenapa, terbersit rasa kecewa dirasakan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu saat Naruto menghilang di balik pintu.

"Baka!" rutuk Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apanya yang 'Baka', Otouto?"

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dan kemudian segera menatap orang yang baru saja memanggilnya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin ditemui olehnya kini berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan dan sebuah tas yang Sasuke tidak tahu apa isinya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi mendengus mendengar nada dingin yang diucapkan Adiknya itu. Miris saat melihat kondisi Adiknya yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan banyak perban yang melilit di tubuhnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memandangku seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke barusan menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunannya. Dengan ekspresi datar, Itachi berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan meletakkan barang-barang yang dibawanya di atas meja di ruangan itu. Dikeluarkannya seikat bunga segar dari dalam tas lalu mengisi sebuah vas kosong yang ada di atas meja tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sembari mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang sebelumnya sempat diduduki oleh Naruto.

"Ck! Keadaanku sama sekali bukan urusanmu, Aniki," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit sopan pada Kakakmu ini, Otouto?"

"Hn,"

Menyadari kalau pemuda dihadapannya itu akan terus-terusan mengacuhkannya, Itachi beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela di ruangan itu. Bersandar pada bingkai jendela, Itachi memandang ke arah adiknya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. Pertunjukan yang seharusnya bisa menaikkan karirmu menjadi berantakan karena kau tinggal begitu saja. Kau benar-benar menghancurkan semua yang telah kau bangun selama ini. Tou-san sangat marah karena kelakuanmu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil memandangi tangannya yang dibalut perban berwarna putih. Tangan yang selama ini digunakan untuk memainkan tuts-tuts piano kini terancam tidak bisa ia gunakan lagi. Harusnya ia bahagia, karena dengan ini ia tidak perlu lagi menjadi seorang _pianist_ seperti keinginan kedua orang tuanya.

Ya... seharusnya ia merasa bahagia sekarang. Tapi... tapi kenapa, saat ini ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak saat menyadari ia tidak bisa lagi bermain piano.

Tidak bisa bermain piano lagi...

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi saat menyadari Sasuke hanya diam sambil memandangi tangannya.

"Hn,"

"Hahhh~ kau itu memang menyebalkan, Sasuke," kata Itachi. "Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Istirahatlah, semoga kau cepat sembuh. Dan jangan lupa, lakukn terapi kalau kau ingin tanganmu cepat sembuh."

Sepeninggalnya Itachi, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran tempat tidur yang sudah dinaikkan lagi oleh Naruto. Mata _onyx_ pemuda itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Selama beberapa lama, ia hanya memandangi langit-langit itu sampai akhirnya ia menghela nafasnya.

Mata pemuda itu kemudian beralih ke arah tas berwarna hitam yang ditinggalkan Itachi. Dengan susah payah, ia meraih tas itu dengan tangan kanannya yang dipasangi infus. Sedikit perih dirasakannya saat menggerakkan tangannya.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya saat melihat isi tas tersebut. Ada beberapa pasang pakaian miliknya dalam tas tersebut. Sesuatu yang wajar dibawa saat kau tengah dirawat di rumah sakit. Tapi yang membuatnya heran, mengapa Itachi membawakannya alat-alat tulis dan buku _partitur_ yang kosong? Belum lagi ada beberapa _score_ musik yang terselip di halaman buku tersebut.

"Mau apa Aniki membawa barang-barang seperti ini ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Mata _onyx_ miliknya menatap lembaran-lembaran _score_ musik yang ia letakkan pada pahanya yang tertutup selimut rumah sakit.

'_Chopin`s Etude no. 12?__'_ batin Sasuke membaca salah satu judul yang tercetak rapi pada _score_ yang dilihatnya.

Tanpa sadar, jemari tangan kanannya bergerak kecil menyamakan gerakannya dengan nada-nada yang ditulis di _score_ musik itu seolah-olah ia sedang menekan tuts-tuts piano kasat mata. Ia mengerang kecil saat mencoba menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang diperban. Kembali, ia menggerakkan jemari tangan kirinya. Sayang, lagi-lagi jari-jari tangannya menolak untuk mematuhi perintah otaknya.

'_Kuso! B__ergerak... ayo bergerak!'_ batin pemuda itu sambil menatap tajam tangannya yang juga tidak bereaksi.

Tanpa disadari pemuda itu, sepasang mata _onyx_ mengintip semua yang dilakukannya dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Pemilik mata itu kemudian tersenyum puas seraya berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri sejak tadi.

**.**

**To be Continued**

**.**

**Sou`s Note:**

Akhirnya fic N.S pertama bisa saia publish juga. Untuk Putry yang dari kemarin-kemarin nanyain kapan saia publish ini fic, mudah-mudahan kamu berkenan dengan fic-nya. #dirajam gara2 kelamaan.

Oke! tanpa perlu curcol tidak jelas, saia hanya minta 1 kata...

**REVIEW!**

Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran yang membangun saia terima dengan senang hati dan tidak lupa maaf untuk segala macam kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun dari fic ini...

m(-.-)m


	2. Chapter 2: Second Symphony

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto / Uchiha Sasuke

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance / Friendship / Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Shounen Ai, typo(s), etc.

**DON`T LIKE, DON`T READ!**

**.**

BlackAquamarine

present:

**Symphony In My Heart**

**-Chapter 2: Second Symphony-**

**.**

"Sebenarnya maumu itu apa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tengah membaringkan diri membelakanginya. Tidak mendapat respon dari yang bersangkutan membuat pria berambut pirang itu memijit dahinya tanda frustasi. Ya, frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa keinginan dari pemuda itu. Lagi-lagi Sasuke menolak menjalani terapi penyembuhan saraf tangannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah hampir seminggu lebih pemuda itu dirawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Sasuke..."

"Pergilah, Dobe. Aku malas mendengar ocehanmu itu," kata Sasuke tanpa memandang sedikit pun ke arah Naruto.

"Kau ini memang benar-benar pasien yang merepotkan!" gerutu Naruto. Ditariknya keras selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke begitu saja. Mendapat perlakuan yang kurang sopan seperti itu membuat Sasuke langsung menatap tajam ke arah pelaku penarikan selimut itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe!" bentak Sasuke tidak terima atas apa yang sekarang dilakukan Naruto. Pria bermata biru itu menarik sebuah kursi roda yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Sasuke dan membawanya mendekat.

"Dobe, aku bertanya padamu!" bentaknya kesal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Naruto yang dibentak seperti itu hanya menatap bosan ke arah Sasuke. "Kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya sejak tadi kulakukan," kata Naruto dengan nada bosan. Ia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Sasuke kemudian tanpa berkata apapun menggendong tubuh Sasuke a la _bridal style_ lalu mendudukkannya perlahan ke kursi roda yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

"Begini lebih baik kan? Dengan ini kau bisa pergi ke ruang pemeriksaan lebih cepat," kata Naruto sembari mulai mendorong kursi pelan kursi roda tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bagaimana keadaan pasiennya yang saat ini walau memasang ekspresi datarnya, tapi sebenarnya ia sedang sangat tidak tenang karena apa yang Naruto lakukan barusan.

Walau enggan, Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa saat Naruto mulai mendorong kursi rodanya keluar dari kamar rawatnya lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang lumayan ramai di siang hari. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam. Sesekali pria berambut pirang itu membalas sapaan yang datang dari perawat yang saat itu mereka lewati.

"Selamat siang, Naruto-kun," sapa seorang perawat berambut hitam kecokelatan dan bermata merah menyapa Naruto. "Sedang melakukan _check up_?"

Lewat sudut matanya, Sasuke melihat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya kepada wanita itu. Wanita itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Ia tersenyum ramah kepada pemuda itu.

"Selamat siang, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya.

Sasuke hanya menjawab apa yang wanita itu katakan dengan 'Hn' pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Menolak menatap wanita itu.

"Kau itu sangat tidak sopan sekali ya, Teme?" ujar Naruto dengan nada sinis.

"Hn,"

Gerutuan kecil kembali dikeluarkan Naruto yang ia tujukan kepada pemuda yang duduk di kursi rodanya. Setelah berpamitan kepada perawat yang bernama Kurenai itu, mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan menyusuri koridor tersebut.

Naruto berhenti mendorong kursi roda itu saat ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan sebuah jendela kecil. Didorongnya pelan daun pintu itu sehingga menampakkan sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan beberapa alat-alat medis dan sebuah tempat tidur sederhana yang diletakkan menempel pada dinding rumah sakit.

Ia kembali mendorong kursi roda Sasuke hingga mencapai tempat tidur tersebut. Lagi-lagi-tanpa persetujuan Sasuke-Naruto dengan seenaknya memindahkan pemuda itu dari kursi roda lalu membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Sasuke jelas protes. Tapi kemudian ia bungkam seribu bahasa saat Naruto mengancam akan melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Sasuke menyesal kalau ia tidak diam sebentar.

"Jadilah anak baik walau hanya sebentar, Teme," kata Naruto sembari menarik sebuah kursi lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu.

"Kau itu seorang dokter yang sama sekali tidak punya sopan santun, Dobe. Kenapa kau dengan seenaknya saja memperlakukanku seperti sebuah benda? Dimana etika-mu sebagai seorang dokter, hah!"

Naruto mendecak. Ia heran. Mengapa setiap kali bertemu mereka tidak pernah tidak bertengkar atau adu mulut. Selalu seperti ini. Setiap hari sejak seminggu lebih pemuda berambut raven itu dirawat di rumah sakit ini.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang malas adu mulut denganmu, Sasuke. Kau ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kamarmu kan? Kalau begitu diam dan lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan."

Naruto menarik pelan tangan kanan Sasuke yang bermasalah. Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka perban yang membungkus jemari putih pucat milik pemuda itu. Didengarnya suara erangan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke saat Naruto mengangkat telapak tangan pemuda itu.

"Kurasa kau sudah bisa menjalani terapi mulai besok. Setidaknya luka bekas operasinya sudah menutup dengan baik."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk memandangi Naruto yang sedang memeriksa tangan kanannya sehingga tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Jujur saja, ia merasa aneh setiap kali berdekatan dengan pria itu. Ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman saat pria itu menyentuhnya. Tidak nyaman, tapi entah mengapa ia menyukainya. Menyukai perlakuan pria itu terhadapnya.

"...Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Naruto membuat pemuda berambut raven itu tersadar dari kegiatannya mengamati Naruto. Ia sedikit salah tingkah saat menyadari kini pria bermata biru itu tengah mengamatinya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto saat mendapati pemuda yang ditanyainya itu hanya diam saja. Mata safir-nya memandang lekat ke arah mata onyx pemuda dihadapannya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Oi! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Merasa diacuhkan, Naruto menggerutu. Dipukulnya pelan kepala pemuda itu. Ia menyeringai saat melihat Sasuke menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Baka!" bentak pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. "Kau itu bodoh atau idiot! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memukul kepala pasienmu sendiri, Dobe!"

"Heh, akan kulakukan lagi bila memang perlu. Aku sama sekali tidak perduli kau itu pasienku atau bukan," kata Naruto dengan nada santai. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah sebuah meja yang dilengkapi dengan monitor-entah-apa-namanya di ruangan itu. Tangan tan-nya meraih sebuah papan kayu dan sebuah pensil dari atas meja kemudian meletakkan kedua benda itu di paha Sasuke.

"Cobalah menulis sesuatu pada kertas itu," kata Naruto saat mendapat tatapan heran dari Sasuke. "Kita lihat seberapa kuatnya jemari tanganmu saat ini."

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke hanya memandangi benda-benda yang diberikan padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyentuh benda itu. Untuk apa? Tidak ada gunanya sama sekali.

"Sa-"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali kalau aku ini tidak berniat untuk menjalani terapi atau rehabilitasi apapun. Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan? Perlu kuulangi berapa kali agar kau dan orang-orang di tempat ini mengerti apa yang kuinginkan," tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap seikitpun kearah Naruto.

Sasuke bisa mendengar helaan nafas dari pria berambut pirang itu. Dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat mengelus lembut tangannya. Ia tersenak saat menyadari kalau sesuatu itu adalah tangan kecokelatan milik Naruto. Walau tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto melakukan semua itu, Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Boleh aku tahu mengapa kau tidak ingin tanganmu sembuh? Bukankah seharusnya kau saat ini sangat sedih karena tanganmu sedang terluka? Apa kau tidak sedih saat tahu kau tidak akan bisa bermain piano lagi?"

"..."

"Kalau aku pasti akan sangat sedih. Saat tahu kalau kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan bisa bermain piano lagi, aku pasti akan gila. Tidak terbayang bagiku saat menyadari sesuatu yang sudah seperti nyawaku harus terampas begitu saja, aku mungkin tidak sanggup lagi menjalani hidup."

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang kualami, Naruto," kata Sasuke. "Aku bermain piano bukan karena keinginanku sendiri. Tapi karena keinginan kedua orang tuaku. Mereka memaksaku untuk mendalami piano yang bahkan sejak dulu aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mendalaminya seperti sekarang."

"Kalau kau memang tidak berminat pada piano lalu mengapa kau tidak mengatakan pada mereka apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke tersenyum sinis menanggapi apa yang pria itu ucapkan. Mengatakannya pada kedua orang tuanya? Yang benar saja. Sasuke bahkan sudah berulang kali mengatakan kepada Ayahya kalau ia ingin berhenti bermain piano. Ingin berhenti dan mulai mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang fotografer yang berkeliling dunia untuk memotret sesuatu yang menarik. Bukannya hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan hanya ditemani sebuah _grand piano_ dan bertumpuk-tumpuk _score_ musik yang harus kau pelajari.

Tapi apa hasilnya? Sebanyak apapun ia mengatakan hal yang sama pada Ayahnya itu, sebanyak itu pula Sasuke harus menerima tamparan di wajahnya karena kemarahan seorang Uchiha Fugaku. Bukan hanya tamparan. Bahkan pernah beberapa kali Sasuke dikurung di bawah tanah rumahnya hanya karena ia menolak menyentuh piano. Sejak saat itu, saat usianya dua belas tahun, Sasuke sudah berhenti mengeluh ingin berhenti bermain piano.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendengar apa yang baru saja Sasuke ceritakan. Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir bagaimana ada orang tua yang sekejam itu memaksa anaknya sendiri untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan. Apalagi sampai menampar dan mengurungnya seperti itu? Orang itu benar-benar keterlaluan!

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya kearah wajah putih pucat pemuda yang kini menunduk memandang piyama rumah sakit yang ia kenakan. Pria berambut pirang itu menyibak rambut Sasuke yang terjuntai menutupi wajahnya. Rupanya sentuhan pria itu membuat Sasuke terkejut sehingga ia cepat-cepat mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto.

Kedua bola mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Memerangkap kedua orang itu dalam pesona iris mata lawan mereka. Selama beberapa lama, mereka hanya diam saling memandang satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Naruto yang tersadar lebih dahulu biru-buru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sembari menarik tangannya dari wajah pemuda itu.

"Ma-Maaf. A-Aku tidak bermaksud..." kata Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit gugup. Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ia juga mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya bersikap aneh seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu sampai salah paham?

"Hn. Tidak perlu dipikirkan,"

Ucapan Sasuke barusan mau tidak mau membuat Naruto kembali memandang pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Dilihatnya Sasuke menguap kecil sembari memijat pelan keningnya. Sepertinya ia sedikit kelelahan.

"Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu kembali ke ruanganmu," kata Naruto sambil menarik kursi roda milik Sasuke mendekat. Seperti sebelumnya, Naruto membantu Sasuke untuk duduk di kursi roda itu. Kali ini tidak ada protes yang keluar dari Sasuke. Entah karena ia terlalu lelah untuk protes atau karena ia malas, Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Istirahatlah. Nanti sore aku akan datang lagi untuk memeriksa keadaanmu. Kali ini aku mohon padamu agar kau mau bekerja sama. Kau dengar aku, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto setelah ia membantu membaringkan Sasuke di tempat tidurnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia meringkuk dengan posisi yang aneh mengingat kaki kirinya masih di-_gips_ sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan selimut.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan seenaknya dari pasiennya itu. Dirapikannya sedikit selimut yang agak berantakan baru akhirnya ia meninggalkan ruangan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Tapi saat ia hendak menutup pintu, ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Seorang pria berusia empat puluhan tahun. Dari fisiknya, Naruto menduga kalau pria itu adalah salah satu kerabat Sasuke. Disamping pria itu, seorang wanita berambut panjang tersenyum kearahnya. Naruto pun balas tersenyum.

"Anda kerabat Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami orang tuanya. Boleh kami tahu Anda siapa?" tanya wanita itu.

Ucapan wanita itu setidaknya membuat Naruto terkejut. Orang tua? Kalau begitu pria disamping wanita itu adalah Ayah Sasuke? Yah, walaupun Sasuke sudah seminggu lebih dirawat di rumah sakit ini, Naruto sekalipun tidak pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang tua pemuda itu. Orang yang paling sering ia temui menjenguk Sasuke hanyalah Kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Dari Itachi, Naruto tahu kalau kedua orang tua Sasuke sedang sibuk mengurus sesuatu di luar negeri sehingga belum sempat menjenguk Putranya.

"Maaf..."

Suara wanita itu membuat Naruto kembali fokus kepada keadaan sekitarnya. Ia kemudian kembali tersenyum ke arah kedua orang itu.

"Maafkan saya. Saya Uzumaki Naruto. Dokter yang bertanggung jawab terhadap Putra Anda," kata Naruto. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Fugaku.

"Uchiha Fugaku," kata Fugaku membalas uluran tangan Naruto. "Dan ini Mikoto."

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, Uzumaki-san?" tanya Mikoto.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Lebih baik kita bicara di ruangan saya saja. Mari," kata Naruto sambil berjalan mendahului kedua orang itu menuju ke ruang kerjanya di salah satu ruangan di lantai empat gedung rumah sakit itu.

.

"Mungkin Tsunade Baa-chan sudah pernah memberitahu sebelumnya bagaimana kondisi Sasuke," kata Naruto. Mereka bertiga saat ini sudah berada di ruang kerja Naruto. Fugaku dan Mikoto duduk di kursi di depan meja Naruto sementara Naruto sendiri sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di salah satu rak kayu besar di ruangan itu. Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Naruto kemudian berjalan lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi miliknya.

"Dua saraf tangannya putus karena kecelakaan. Perlu waktu yang lumayan lama untuk membuat jari-jari tangannya berfungsi seperti semula. Itu pun kalau seandainya Sasuke mau menjalani terapi dengan teratur. Akan perlu waktu yang lebih lama lagi kalau seandainya ia berhenti di tengah jalan."

"Tidak bisakah ia sembuh dalam waktu satu bulan?" tanya Fugaku. Ekspresi wajahnya masih datar seperti sebelumnya.

"Satu bulan?" ulang Naruto. "Apa Anda sedang bercanda, Uchiha-san? Terapi pasca operasi penyambungan saraf tidak bisa dilakukan secepat itu. Paling tidak perlu waktu enam sampai delapan bulan bagi Sasuke untuk sembuh."

"Tapi sebulan lagi Sasuke akan mengadakan resital pianonya di Swiss. Resital itu sangat penting baginya karena akan menentukan diakui tidaknya ia sebagai seorang pianis Internasional."

Mendengar hal itu, membuat darah di tubuh Naruto mendidih. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Ayah bisa berkata seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin sebuah resital piano menjadi sesuatu hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan dengan kesembuhan Anaknya?

"...Apa Anda bisa mengusahakan kesembuhan Sasuke dalam waktu satu bulan? Kudengar Anda adalah seorang dokter saraf terbaik yang dimiliki rumah sakit ini."

"UCHIHA-SAN!" bentak Naruto. Kali ini, emosinya sudah benar-benar mencapai batas. Ia sangat marah kepada pria dihadapannya saat ini.

"Anda benar-benar keterlaluan sekali! Apa Anda tidak pernah memikirkan hal lain selain resital bodoh itu? Harus saya katakan berapa kali lagi, kalau jari tangan Sasuke tidak akan bisa digunakan selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Ia bahkan saat ini tidak bisa menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya!"

Fugaku menatap pria yang berteriak dihadapannya itu dengan wajah yang datar. Tidak pernah ia sangka, seorang dokter membentaknya seperti itu. Membentak seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang bahkan dengan sekali perintah bisa menutup rumah sakit ini dengan sangat mudahnya.

"Katakan saja kau tidak sanggup menyembuhkan Sasuke dalam waktu sebulan, Uzumaki-san. Kau tidak harus berteriak seperti itu," kata Fugaku. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada kemudian memandang pria berambut pirang dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Kalau memang rumah sakit sebesar ini tidak mampu, kami bisa mencari rumah sakit lain di luar negeri. Rumah sakit yang mempunyai peralatan medis jauh lebih baik dari rumah sakit ini."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Fugaku berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tanpa berkata apapun kepada Naruto, pria itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Dibelakangnya, Mikoto memasang ekspresi meminta maaf atas kelakuan Fugaku kepada Naruto.

Sepeninggalnya kedua orang itu, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang empuk. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam berusaha menenangkan emosinya yang meledak-ledak barusan. Entah mengapa, kalau sudah menyangkut pemuda berambut _raven_ itu, Naruto sering kali tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Seorang dokter seharusnya tidak memperlihatkan emosi yang meledak-ledak seperti barusan.

'_Ada apa denganku. Mengapa belakangan ini aku jadi seperti ini?'_ batin Naruto.

Merasa kalau mengurung diri di ruangan tidak akan ada gunanya, Naruto mendadak berdiri kemudian sedikit terburu-buru meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Hari ini jam tugasnya hanya sampai jam lima sore. Setelah itu ia boleh pulang.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya ke arah sebuah ruangan yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Tanpa mengucapkan salam ataupun berniat bersopan santun, ia langsung membuka pintu berwarna cokelat tua itu.

"Baa-chan!" teriaknya yang langsung mendapat balasan berupa lemparan sebuah asbak dari pemilik ruangan. Dengan mudah, Naruto bisa menghindari benda yang melayang ke arahnya itu sehingga asbak berwarna hijau muda itu bukannya membentur wajah tan Naruto, malah membentur dinding putih dibelakangnya.

"Berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk tidak berteriak seperti itu kalau masuk ke ruanganku!" bentak Tsunade dari arah meja kerjanya.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru," ucap Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Baginya, ia sudah terbiasa bersikap seperti itu pada wanita dihadapannya tersebut.

"Ck! Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Tsunade. Ia kembali menekuni berkas-berkas yang bertumpuk di atas mejanya. Naruto mengernyit melihat tumpukan berkas itu. Ia ragu apakah wanita berambut pirang itu bisa menyelesaikan semua tumpukan itu sendirian?

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaaku, Naruto," kata Tsunade untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Err... aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Baa-chan. Aku perlu nasehatmu," kata Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja kerja Tsunade yang berada di ujung ruangan bercat biru muda itu. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi tamu di ruangan Kepala Rumah Sakit itu.

"Tumben. Ada masalah apalagi kali ini? Kau tidak berkelahi dengan salah satu pasien gara-gara menolong perawat yang sedang diganggu kan?"

Naruto mencibir mengingat kejadian saat pertama kalinya Naruto mulai bertugas di rumah sakit ini dimana waktu itu ada seorang paman mesum yang mengganggu Sakura. Merasa kesal temannya dilecehkan, Naruto menyuntik paman mesum itu dengan obat bius dosis tinggi sehingga membuat paman itu tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir satu hari. Syukurnya saat itu banyak saksi mata yang membela Naruto sehingga ia tidak jadi dituntut oleh paman mesum itu.

"Kalau bukan berkelahi dengan pasien, lalu apa masalahmu?'

Tsunade menghentikan pekerjaan yang ia lakukan kemudian beranjak ke tempat duduk Naruto. Sebelum itu, ia sempat mengambil dua kaleng minuman soda dari sebuah lemari pendingin di ruangan itu.

"...Aku sedang kesal dengan orang tua Sasuke,"

"Maksudmu Uchiha Fugaku?" tanya Tsunade yang dibalas anggukan pelan dari pria disampingnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka ada orang tua seperti dia. Baa-chan tahu apa yang ia ucapkan padaku tadi? Ia berkata kalau dalam satu bulan aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan tangan Anaknya, ia akan memindahkan Sasuke ke tempat lain. Dia itu bodoh atau tolol? Mengapa bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu? Apalagi ia lebih mengutamakan resital daripada kesembuhan Anaknya!"

Tsunade hanya diam saja mendengarkan keluhan yang dikeluarkan pria berambut pirang itu. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa menangani emosi Naruto yang suka meledak-ledak seperti itu.

"...Bersabarlah menghadapi orang seperti Uchiha Fugaku, Naruto," gumamnya sambil meminum minuman di tangannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman sesaat setelah ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah pintu kamarnya. Menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan ruangan yang kini lampu di kamar itu sudah menyala, dengan perlahan Sasuke memandang ke arah asal suara.

Ia terkejut saat melihat ketiga anggota keluarganya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Mikoto langsung berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya saat melihat Sasuke sudah bangun.

"Sasuke..." panggil Mikoto sembari mengelus pelan dahi pemuda berambut raven itu.

Sasuke tidak membalas. Ia hanya memandang datar ke arah Ibunya lalu ke arah dua orang yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Ada Aniki dan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Otouto," kata Itachi.

"Hn,"

"Apa ada yang sakit, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto kepada Anaknya itu. Lagi-lagi Sasuke enggan menjawab. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Ibunya itu. Tapi ia sedang malas berkata panjang lebar.

"Kalau ada yang bertanya padamu, harusnya kau menjawabnya, Sasuke. Dimana sopan-santunmu terhadap orang yang lebih tua,"

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar siapa yang baru saja berbicara seperti itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fugaku, Ayahnya. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya seolah-olah ia bukan siapa-siapa di keluarga itu. Ya, Sasuke memang bukan siapa-siapa bagi seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang selalu lebih membangga-banggakan Kakaknya kepada setiap orang yang ia temui.

Sasuke bukanlah Itachi yang saat usianya baru menginjak lima belas tahun sudah berhasil lulus dari _Juilliard School of Art_. Sekolah terkenal khusus untuk orang-orang berbakat dalam musik dan seni serta berhasil menjadi seorang _Composer_ termuda saat ini.

Sasuke bukanlah Itachi yang dijuluki si Bocah Jenius yang dengan mudahnya bisa membuat sebuah gubahan musik hanya dengan mencorat-coret asal-asalan di sebuah kertas kosong.

Ya... Sasuke memang bukan Itachi. Sampai kapan pun akan tetap seperti itu. Tapi mengapa Fugaku masih saja tidak pernah mau mengakuinya setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama ini? Setelah kerja keras yang ia lakukan mengapa Fugaku masih juga tidak perduli padanya? Tidak pernah mengakuinya sama seperti ia mengakui kehebatan Itachi? Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah bisa mengerti.

"Mikoto, apa Anakmu itu tidak bisa bicara lagi?" tanya Fugaku dengan memandang sinis ke arah Sasuke.

"Fugaku... tolong jangan berkata seperti itu," kata Mikoto kepada Suaminya.

Melihat Ibunya yang memasang wajah sedih seperti itu membuat pemuda berambut _raven_ itu akhirnya mengalah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kaa-san. Jangan mencemaskanku," kata Sasuke. Ia sadar, Ibunya itu tidak berhak mendapat perlakuan dingin darinya. Yang ia benci adalah Fugaku, bukan Ibunya.

"Maaf kami baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang. Kami harus mengurus resital-mu di Swiss bulan depan," kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke melebar saat mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ibunya itu. Resital katanya? Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Ia bahkan tidak sanggup memegang pensil. Apalagi menekan tuts-tuts piano? Apa kedua orang tuanya ini sudah gila?

"Tou-san," sela Itachi. "Apa Tou-san serius ingin tetap menyelenggarakan resital? Tou-san tahu sendiri kalau Sasuke tidak akan bisa sembuh hanya dalam waktu tiga minggu. Tidakkah Tou-san berpikir itu mustahi?"

"Resital akan tetap dilakukan," kata Fugaku dengan nada datar.

"TOU-SAN! Tolong jangan seenaknya saja Tou-san berkata seperti itu. Bukankah dokter sudah mengatakan kalau Sasuke tidak akan sembuh dalam waktu sebulan."

"Dokter di rumah sakit ini memang berkata seperti itu. Aku punya kenalan yang bisa membuat Adikmu itu bisa sembuh. Jangan kau percaya dokter di rumah sakit seperti ini. Ayo kita pulang, Mikoto."

Tidak bisa membantah, Mikoto akhirnya mengikuti langkah Suaminya yang berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa berkata apa-pun kepada kedua Anaknya.

"Kaa-san akan menjengukmu lagi," kata Mikoto sambil mencium sekilas puncak kepala Sasuke. "Itachi, tolong jaga Adikmu."

Itachi hanya mengangguk singkat kepada Ibunya. Setelah mengantar Mikoto sampai ke depan pintu, Itachi kembali ke tempat Sasuke.

"Jangan kau pikirkan kata-kata Tou-san tadi, Otouto. Ia hanya sedang marah karena apa yang telah kau lakukan kemarin. Ia tidak bisa memaksakanmu untuk bermain piano."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang hampa ke arah luar jendela dimana langit yang tadinya biru saat ini berubah warna menjadi jingga kemerahan. Sore hari yang membosankan kembali datang.

"Sasuke..."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Aniki. Aku ingin berpikir," kata Sasuke pelan. Memang benar saat ini ia perlu berpikir. Berpikir mengenai apa yang ia alami beberapa hari terakhir.

"Baiklah kalua begitu. Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Aku akan datang lagi besok."

"Hn,"

Sepeninggalnya Itachi, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tidak bisa menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin tumpah dari kedua bola matanya. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang dipanggilnya 'Tou-san' itu bisa berbuat sesuatu yang sangat tidak masuk akan seperti itu?

Sasuke menangis dalam diam. Tidak ada suara isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya ada tubuh yang bergetar dengan air mata yang jatuh membasahi selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ruangan di sekitarnya pun entah mengapa berubah menjadi sunyi seolah-olah menemani dirinya di dalam kesedihan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

SRAT!

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang menutupi kepalanya. Sedikit mendongak, ia hanya melihat warna putih yang menghalangi pandangannya. Saat ia ingin menyingkirkan benda yang ia sadari sebuah kain putih itu, sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"Kau sedang menangis kan? Menangis saja, jas-ku cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan sosokmu yang sedang menangis itu."

Sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya membuatnya membelalakkan matanya menyadari siapa orang itu. Ditepisnya pelan tangan yang menahan tangan kirinya. Dengan terburu-buru, ia berusaha menghapus air matanya yang keluar. Dilihat sedang menangis oleh seseorang adalah hal yang sangat tidak ingin Sasuke alami saat ini.

"Kenapa dilepas? Sudah tidak menangis lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan wajah mengejek atau wajah bosannya. Ia hanya memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan yang biasa.

"Hn,"

Naruto mendecak. Membelakangi Sasuke, ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya kau belum cukup menangis. Aku bersedia meminjamkan punggungku. Kau bisa menggunakannya sesuka hatimu. Mungkin dengan begitu sedikit bisa membantumu."

"Aku tidak perlu punggung sialanmu itu, Dobe," kata Sasuke. Tangan kirinya menggenggam jas praktek yang ia duga adalah milik Naruto karena saat ini Naruto tidak memakai jas prakteknya. Samar-samar, ia mencium bau rokok dari pakaian tersebut.

"Kau merokok ya?" tanya Sasuke asal saja.

"Begitulah. Kau tidak suka mencium bau rokok?"

"Tidak juga,"

Kembali, keheningan menggelayut di atmosfer sekitar mereka. Situasi membuat kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sepertinya mereka sedang menikmati keheningan yang sedang berlangsung.

"...Kalau boleh kutahu, apa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya Naruto. "Apa karena Ayahmu?"

"Hn,"

Dijawab dengan kata-kata tidak jelas seperti itu membuat Naruto kesal sendiri. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga bisa berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda berambut raven itu. Ia sedikit tersentak saat mendapati ternyata jarak tubuh mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

'_Lagi-lagi situasi seperti tadi siang,'_ batin Naruto saat menyadari posisi ini mirip dengan yang mereka alami tadi siang. Walau begitu, ia sama sekali tidak berniat menjauhkan dirinya. Mata safir-nya menatap lekat ke wajah Sasuke. Ia sadar kalau diperhatikan, wajah pemuda itu sangat tampan. Kulitnya putih pucat dan terlihat halus sehingga membuat Naruto ingin menyentuhnya.

"Dobe..."

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang terkesan sangat serius. Mata _onyx_ miliknya memandang lekat ke arah mata safir Naruto.

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini. Kumohon..."

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

**Review`s Reply:**

**Arisa Adachi:**

Pertanyaannya Arisa-san apakah sudah terjawab? Makasih untuk reviewnya ya...

**Kiryuu:**

Yup, nih sudah diupdate. Makasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview fict ini...

**N.h:**

Sudah dilanjutkan... makasih untuk reviewnya...

**Micon:**

Makasih untuk semangat dan juga reviewnya...

**Kanazawa Ryuki:**

Yuu! Makasih untuk reviewnya ya...

**AJ:**

Iya, nih udah lanjut #apaan sih!# makasih reviewnya...

.

Sip, balas review sudah... saia mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic saia ini m(-.-)m

.

.

.

Mind to Review again?


	3. Chapter 3: Third Symphony

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto / Uchiha Sasuke

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance / Friendship / Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Shounen Ai, typo(s), etc.

**DON`T LIKE, DON`T READ!**

* * *

BlackAquamarine

present:

**Symphony In My Heart**

**-Chapter 3: Third Symphony-**

**.**

"Masuklah," kata Naruto kepada pemuda yang berdiri sambil menopangkan beban tubuhnya pada tongkat penyangga di tangannya. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tidak menjawab. Dengan sedikit tertatih, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah sederhana itu.

"Hati-hati dengan undakannya," kata Naruto lagi. Ia menutup pintu rumahnya perlahan kemudian mendekati pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke itu. Dengan cekatan, ia membantu Sasuke menaiki sebuah undakan di genkan rumahnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Dobe," kata Sasuke saat Naruto hendak membantunya. Sayang, sepertinya Sasuke belum menyadari seberapa kuatnya kakinya sehingga saat menaiki undakan itu, ia sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Syukurnya Naruto dengan cepat menangkap tubuh pemuda itu.

"Jangan keras kepala, Teme," kata Naruto. "Walau _gips_ kakimu sudah dilepas tapi bukan berarti kau bisa dengan seenaknya memaksa kakimu untuk berjalan."

"Hn,"

Naruto tidak mau repot-repot mengomentari jawaban singkat seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu. Ia sudah sangat kebal dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan pemuda itu. Ya, memang seperti itulah Naruto. Cepat menyesuaikan diri terhadap pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu.

Pria berambut pirang itu memapah tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya ke ruang tamu rumah itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia mendudukkan Sasuke di sebuah sofa berwarna cokelat muda. Setelah memastikan Sasuke nyaman dengan posisi duduknya, Naruto beranjak kembali ke genkan. Diseretnya sebuah koper berukuran sedang berwarna hitam itu ke arah ruang tamunya dan meletakkan koper itu disamping sofa tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng; menolak tawaran Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan merapikan kamar untukmu. Kau tunggu saja disini," kata Naruto sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah sebuah tangga di luar ruang tamu itu.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menyusuri keadaan ruangan berwarna kuning cerah itu. Ia sedikit heran saat melihat keadaan ruangan tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka kalau rumah milik Naruto ini sangat rapi dan tampak terawat. Tidak seperti yang ia perkirakan kalau tempat tinggal Naruto itu pastilah sangat berantakan mengingat pria itu hanya tinggal sendiri.

Dengan sedikit tertatih, Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan dengan pelan-pelan ke sebuah rak yang terbuat dari kayu di ruangan tersebut. Matanya menyusuri benda-benda yang dipajang di tempat itu. Terlihat, beberapa foto, benda pajangan, dan buku-buku yang dari sampulnya Sasuke tahu adalah buku-buku kedokteran. Semuanya terpajang rapi di rak itu.

Tangan putih pucat milik Sasuke yang tidak terluka terulur untuk mengambil sebuah foto berfigura di salah satu sudut rak tersebut. Dilihatnya di foto itu seorang anak berambut pirang yang Sasuke kira usianya sekitar dua belas tahun itu tengah berdiri disamping sosok wanita berambut merah yang sedang duduk menghadap sebuah piano berwarna hitam. Wanita itu terlihat sedang tersenyum ramah ke arah anak laki-laki itu.

Setelah puas mengamati benda-benda yang terpajang di rak itu, Sasuke kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke ruangan itu. Mata onyx-nya menangkap sesuatu yang terpajang di salah satu meja kecil tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia pun berjalan ke arah meja itu; sama sekali tidak memperdulikan larangan Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergerak.

'Penghargaan untuk Uzumaki Kushina atas partisipasinya dalam _Juilliard`s Anniversary Concert_,' bunyi kata-kata yang tercetak dalam huruf berwarna emas pada sebuah plakat setinggi tiga puluh sentimeter itu. Di samping plakat tersebut, terdapat sebuah foto dimana seorang wanita tengah berdiri di atas sebuah panggung megah sambil membawa sebuah karangan bunga lili putih di pangkuannya.

'_Jadi Ibunya Naruto seorang pianis?'_ batin Sasuke.

Teringat dengan pria berambut pirang itu, Sasuke jadi mengingat bagaimana ia bisa berada di rumah pria itu. Ia tidak menyangka kata-katanya tiga hari yang lalu itu akan disetujui dengan mudahnya oleh Naruto.

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang terkesan sangat serius. Mata _onyx_ miliknya memandang lekat ke arah mata safir Naruto.

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini. Kumohon..."

"A-Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada terkejut yang sama sekali tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Kau mendengar apa yang baru kukatakan, Naruto,"

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan? Atau kau itu sedang mengigau? Atau kau sedang sakit?" tanya Naruto. Tangan tan pria itu bergerak ke arah dahi Sasuke dan menyentuhnya lembut. Mendapat perlakuan yang tidak ia sangka, membuat Sasuke buru-buru menarik mundur kepalanya dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Yang pasti ia tidak ingin dilihat dengan wajah yang mungkin saat ini sedikit memerah karena disentuh seperti tadi.

"Hei..." panggil Naruto. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn,"

"Chee... kalau ada yang berbicara padamu, kau harus melihatnya, Teme!" bentak Naruto sambil menarik pelan bahu Sasuke sehingga akhirnya tubuh pemuda itu menghadap tubuh Naruto.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja kan? Sepertinya kau demam," kata Naruto saat melihat segurat warna merah di wajah pemuda itu. Mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan pria berambut pirang itu, Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak karena tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya tidak peka itu.

"Lebih baik aku memeriksamu saja, Sasuke," kata Naruto sembari berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Saat ia menjulurkan tangan tan-nya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh pemuda itu, Sasuke dengan sedikit kasar menepis tangan Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dobe," kata Sasuke. "Daripada itu, apa jawabanmu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Pria itu hanya diam sambil memandang ke kedua bola mata pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

"Aku bertanya te-"

"Kau serius dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan itu, Sasuke?" potong Naruto cepat. Wajahnya saat ini menampilkan raut wajah yang serius. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang tadi.

"Hn,"

"Bisa kau beri tahu aku apa alasanmu sehingga memintaku untuk membawamu dari rumah sakit ini?'

Selama beberapa saat, Sasuke tidak menjawab apa yang Naruto tanyakan. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia meminta pria itu untuk membawanya pergi dari tempat yang menurutnya memuakkan ini. Dicengkramnya selimut berwarna biru muda dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka. Ia merasa bodoh karena meminta sesuatu yang pastinya tidak akan dikabulkan oleh Naruto. Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto adalah dokter di rumah sakit ini. Membawa pergi pasien tanpa izin pengelola bisa saja membuat Naruto berada dalam masalah.

"Lupakan saja ucapanku yang barusan, Dobe. Anggap aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu."

Sasuke pun segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sembari menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Lama kedua orang itu tidak berkata apa-apa sampai akhirnya Naruto mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia merasa memang tidak perlu berkomentar apa-apa.

"Hei..."

"Tinggalkan aku, Dobe. Aku mengantuk."

"Jadi kau tidak mau mendengar jawabanku?" kata Naruto dengan seringaian kecil yang terukir di wajah kecokelatannya. "Padahal menurutku kau memang lebih baik keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

Naruto terkekeh geli saat melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Mata _onyx_ miliknya menyorot tidak percaya ke arah Naruto. Apa barusan ia tidak salah dengar? Apa pria dihadapannya itu baru saja mengatakan kalau ia akan membawa dirinya dari sini?

"Kau serius?" tanya Sasuke sedikit sanksi.

"Yah, walau pun sedikit sulit, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukannya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke.

**End of Flashback...**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya saat keesokan harinya Naruto memberitahunya kalau ia bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit sesegera mungkin. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ternyata Tsunade memberinya izin semudah itu. Apalagi mengingat syarat yang diajukan oleh wanita itu. Ya, syarat. Syarat yang mengharuskan Sasuke untuk tinggal bersama Naruto sampai luka-lukanya sembuh. Syarat yang meminta Sasuke untuk mau menjalani terapi.

Awalnya Sasuke ragu apakah ia harus menerima syarat itu atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya ia menyetujuinya mengingat kebebasan yang akan ia jalani. Ia lebih suka tinggal bersama Naruto daripada tinggal di rumah sakit. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikirannya.

"...Kau itu memang keras kepala!" bentak seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Masih memasang ekspresi _stoic_ di wajahnya, pemuda itu menatap orang yang baru saja membentaknya.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk duduk? Kau mau aku membawamu kembali ke rumah sakit?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia kembali ke arah sofa dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di ruangan tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mau menuruti ucapannya daripada dibawa kembali ke rumah sakit hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Ia pun mendekati pemuda itu dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke. Mata safir-nya memandang ke arah luar beranda rumahnya.

"Kau nyaman dengan rumahku?" tanya Naruto tanpa memandang ke arah pemuda disampingnya.

"Hn,"

"Kuanggap itu 'ya'. Kau mau makan apa untuk makan malam?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?"

Naruto mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia beranjak dari ruang tamu rumahnya dan berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu tidak jauh dari pintu masuk rumah itu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ruangan tersebut. Menyadari tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya lagi menyusuri ruangan itu. Ia menghela nafas saat melihat tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilakukan.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan pria berambut pirang itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari ruangan itu. Belum sempat kakinya membawanya ke pintu yang dimasuki Naruto, mata _onyx_-nya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Di sana, di sebuah pintu tang terbuka di ujung koridor rumah itu, Sasuke melihat sebuah piano berwarna hitam.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu itu. Dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka, ia membuka pintu tersebut hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Matanya menatap piano yang tertutup kain berwarna putih itu. Sedikit ragu, ia berjalan ke arah benda tersebut. Dibukanya kain penutup piano tersebut dan membiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai kayu.

Jemarinya yang tidak terluka, mengelus pinggiran piano itu. Ia yakin kalau piano yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah piano yang sama yang dilihatnya di foto di ruang tamu Naruto. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi dihadapan piano itu. Dibukanya dengan hati-hati penutup tuts-tuts piano itu. Sedikit kesusahan saat membukanya mengingat penutup itu lumayan berat.

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke hanya memandangi tuts-tuts piano didepannya tanpa berniat untuk menyentuhnya sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang saat ini hinggap di dadanya. Sesak... itu yang ia rasakan saat melihat benda itu.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Bukankah ia sangat membenci piano? Bukankah seharusnya ia membenci benda itu? Tapi mengapa sekarang ia sangat ingin memainkan benda itu? Memainkan benda yang harusnya ia benci?

Mata sekelam malamnya kini beralih ke arah sebuah _score_ musik yang berada di atas piano itu. Diraihnya buku yang tidak terlalu tebal itu kemudian membukanya.

'_The __Destiny__, Symphony No. 5,__'_, judul pertama yang ia baca saat membuka halaman pertama _score_ musik itu. Sebuah karya terkenal yang diciptakan oleh Beethoven yang pernah beberapa kali ia bawakan saat mengikuti lomba beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia tersenyum miris saat mengingat bagaimana dulu ia bisa memainkan komposisi musik itu dengan amat sangat baik sehingga mengantarkannya menjadi juara pertama tingkat dunia.

Ya... itu dulu. Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Sekarang ini ia bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan tangannya yang terluka seperti itu.

"Sial!" geram Sasuke sambil memukul tuts-tuts piano itu dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sumbang ketika tuts-tuts itu ditekan secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya aku membenci piano? Bukankah aku seharusnya aku membencinya? Tapi kenapa malah seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil membenturkan tangannya yang tidak terluka itu pada pinggiran kursi yang didudukinya.

"...Mungkin itu karena sesungguhnya kau tidak benar-benar membenci piano itu sendiri."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggiran pintu dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan di depan dadanya. Mata safir-nya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke lalu duduk di kursi. Memang, kursi itu cukup panjang untuk diduduki kedua orang itu.

"Kau bukannya membenci piano. Kau membencinya karena kau dipaksa untuk bermain sehingga kau memainkannya bukan dari hatimu sendiri," kata Naruto sembari menekan tuts-tuts piano dihadapannya dengan sedikit acak namun masih bisa terdengar iramanya yang lembut.

"Kau salah, Naruto. Aku benar-benar membenci piano," desis Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" kata Naruto tanpa memandang ke arah Sasuke. Ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan memainkan piano dihadapannya. Kali ini ia tidak menekan tuts-tuts piano secara acak.

"Aku rasa kau salah. Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana tatapanmu saat melihat piano. Bagaimana sorot matamu saat ini. Mata tidak bisa berbohong, Sasuke. Kau menyukai piano lebih dari yang kau kira. Kalau kau ingin bukti, aku bisa menunjukkannya."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto menarikan jari-jarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano itu. Jemari tangannya menari dengan lincah menyesuaikan permainannya dengan deretan-deretan not-not balok yang terpampang di _score _musik yang terbuka dihadapannya.

Sasuke tahu lagu apa yang dimainkan pria itu. _The_ _Destiny_, lagu yang ia lihat barusan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pria disampingnya itu bisa memainkan lagu yang sanagt sulit itu dengan amat sangat baik. Irama yang dimainkannya sangat kuat dan harus Sasuke akui, ia terkesan dengan permainan pria itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kirinya bergerak mencengkram dadanya. Lagi-lagi ia merasa sesak. Sangat sesak saat mendengar permainan piano Naruto. Apakah yang dikatakan pria itu benar? Apakah memang selama ini ia tanpa sadar menyukai piano lebih dari apa yang ia pikirkan?

Detingan pelan mengakhiri permainan pria berambut pirang itu. Mata safir-nya kini menatap ke arah pemuda disampingnya yang saat ini sedang mencengkram dadanya. Mata pemuda itu terpejam erat dengan bahu yang sedikit bergetar. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka reaksi pemuda itu akan seperti ini.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto. Disentuhnya pelan bahu pemuda itu yang membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget. Perlahan, kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn,"

Naruto sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak pria itu. Tapi setelahnya, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Mau kumainkan sebuah lagu?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja sehingga tidak perlu kau hibur."

Terdengar Naruto terkekeh pelan menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan. Tangan tan-nya kemudian bergerak perlahan ke arah kepala pemuda itu dan membelainya dengan lembut hingga membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya setelah disentuh seperti itu.

"Na-Naruto?"

"Hmm? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan masih membelai kepala Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Sasuke sembari memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia memang tidak sadar dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak perduli apakah saat ini Naruto sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti, Sasuke menyukai apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Dalam hati ia sedikit berharap kalau apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini tidak pernah berakhir.

Sayangnya semua itu hanyalah keinginan sepihak dari Sasuke saja karena tidak lama kemudian, Naruto tiba-tiba menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan berhenti membelai kepala Sasuke. Sedikit heran, Sasuke pun menegakkan kepalanya kemudian memandang ke arah Naruto.

"A-"

"Aku lupa memasak makan malam," potong Naruto cepat. Ia-dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa-berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian berlari ke arah dapur. Sekali lagi, meninggalkan Sasuke di ruangan sendirian. Ia tidak sempat melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah pria itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap sedikit heran ke arah Naruto yang saat ini duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja makan tempat tinggal Naruto. Ia heran karena sejak keluar dari ruang piano tadi mendadak Naruto menjadi pendiam. Memang, ia tahu kalau pria dihadapannya terkadang berubah menjadi pendiam kalau sedang bertugas. Tapi saat ini Naruto bukanlah seorang dokter. Ia hanyalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya," gumam Naruto pelan.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menatap heran ke arah pria itu.

"Makananmu belum habis, Dobe," kata Sasuke melihat makanan Naruto yang masih tersisa setengahnya.

"Aku tahu," kata Naruto singkat seraya membereskan alat-alat makannya dan meletakkannya begitu saja di wastafel dapurnya. Ia kemudian kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi; menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sasuke akhirnya menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Setelah membereskan alat-alat makan Sasuke, Naruto membantu pemuda itu untuk ke kamarnya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke sudah bisa berjalan sendiri. Hanya saja, Naruto bersikeras untuk membantunya. Bagaimana pun juga, saat ini Sasuke adalah tanggung jawab Naruto.

"Istirahatlah. Besok pagi kau harus menjalani terapimu yang pertama," kata Naruto setelah mengantar Sasuke sampai di depan pintu kamarnya di lantai dasar di dekat ruang piano. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat kemudian menutup pintunya.

Naruto memandang pintu berwarna hitam didepannya dengan tatapan sendu. Menghela nafas pelan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah tangga menuju kamarnya. Tapi, saat sampai di sebuah pintu yang tepat berada di depan kamar tidurnya, ia malah membuka pintu itu.

Mata safir-nya menyusuri keadaan ruangan yang merupakan ruang kerjanya itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa. Tanpa berniat menyalakan lampu, ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai kayu di bawah kakinya. Mengingat apa yang ia dan Tsunade bicarakan tiga hari yang lalu.

* * *

**Flashback...**

Naruto menutup perlahan pintu kamar tempat Sasuke di rawat. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu, ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tersenyum miris memikirkan apa yang dialami pemuda yang menjadi pasiennya saat ini. Bagaimana seseorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke bisa terlihat sangat rapuh dan tertekan seperti itu.

Hanya karena ego dari Ayahnya, membuat pemuda itu menderita seperti ini. Naruto tidak habis pikir bagaimana seseorang seperti Uchiha Fugaku bisa berbuat seperti itu terhadap darah dagingnya sendiri. Memaksa anaknya sendiri untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia lakukan.

Lamunan Naruto dibuyarkan saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja menyentuh bahunya. Menoleh ke arah orang itu, Naruto mendapati Tsunade menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya wanita itu.

"Aku baru saja memeriksa kondisi Sasuke. Baa-chan sendiri mengapa masih disini? Bukankah jam kerja Baa-chan sudah selesai?"

Terdengar Tsunade menghela nafasnya. Mata wanita itu menatap nanar ke arah pintu kamar yang ditempati Sasuke.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu,"

Walau sedikit heran karena tiba-tiba Tsunade ingin berbicara dengannya, Naruto tidak menolak ajakan wanita itu. Mereka berjalan dalam diam menyusuri koridor yang sedikit lenggang malam itu. Hanya terlihat beberapa perawat yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka.

.

.

"...Apa yang Baa-chan ingin bicarakan?" tanya Naruto saat mereka berdua duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang letaknya berada di sebuah taman di belakang rumah sakit itu. Mereka sepertinya sama sekali tidak memperdulikan angin malam yang menyergap kulit mereka. Bagaimana pun juga, angin malam sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan seseorang.

"Uchiha Fugaku baru saja menemuiku tadi," kata wanita itu. "Ia terlihat kesal saat datang ke ruanganku."

"Kesal? Memangnya apa yang diinginkan orang itu?" kata Naruto. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari sana. Disulutnya batangan berwarna putih itu. Menghiraukan dengusan kesal dari Tsunade, Naruto mulai menikmati kegiatan merokoknya.

"Apa lagi kalau bukan meminta kita-lebih tepatnya kau-untuk segera menyembuhkan tangan Anaknya."

Naruto tidak mengomentari kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir wanita itu. Ia hanya diam sambil sesekali menghisap dalam-dalam rokok di mulutnya dan menghembuskan kepulan asap berwarna putih. Ia tahu kalau merokok itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan. Tapi, ia tetap saja tidak bisa meninggalkan kebiasan merokok itu begitu saja. Ia masih ingat sejak kapan ia mulai mengkonsumsi benda itu. Ya... sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya lima tahun silamlah yang membuat Naruto mulai merokok. Baginya, merokok adalah salah satu hal yang bisa mengurangi sedikit kepenatan disela-sela rutinitasnya yang membosankan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto? Apa pendapatmu mengenai permintaan Uchiha itu?"

"Apa yang harus aku komentari dari orang tua yang egois seperti itu? Aku rasa sama sekali tidak ada. Lagipula bukankah sebelumnya ia mengatakan sendiri padaku kalau ia lebih baik memindahkan Sasuke dari rumah sakit ini dan mencari dokter yang lebih baik dariku?"

Tsunade mengangkat bahunya sedikit menanggapi pertanyaan pria itu. "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja ia datang ke ruanganku sore tadi dan memaksaku agar segera melakukan terapi pada Sasuke. Suka atau tidak."

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang menghela nafasnya. Ia sangat kesal mendengar apa yang Tsunade katakan. Apa Fugaku itu tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang sudah ia katakan pada pria itu? Sebesar itukah ego seorang Uchiha Fugaku? Naruto sangat heran dibuatnya.

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan kalau kesembuhan tangan Sasuke itu tidak bisa dilakukan secepat yang ia minta. Apa ia sama sekali tidak mengerti?" kata Naruto dengan nada kesal. Dijatuhkannya batang rokok yang sudah hampir habis itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya dengan kasar.

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya, Naruto. Tapi ia berkeras untuk melakukan apapun agar tangan Sasuke bisa sembuh sebelum resital yang ia sebutkan."

Naruto mendecak. Tangan tan-nya memijit keningnya yang mendadak pusing. Ini gila! Benar-benar gila.

"...Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perkembangan kondisi Sasuke," kata Tsunade memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sedikit tergidik dengan angin malam yang berhembus, wanita itu mengeratkan jas prakteknya. Walau tentu saja apa yang dilakukannya saat ini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh mengingat jas yang dipakainya itu tidaklah tebal.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Saat kuperiksa tadi pagi, kondisi tangannya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kakinya pun sudah membaik. Kurasa besok _gips_-nya sudah bisa dilepas. Daripada itu, ada hal yang ingin kuminta dari Baa-chan."

Naruto memutar tubuhnya sehingga kali ini ia berhadapan langsung dengan wanita yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kuharap kali ini kau tidak meminta hal yang aneh-aneh lagi, Naruto," kata wanita itu dengan nada menyelidik.

"Bukan hal yang aneh. Ini juga tentang apa yang diminta Uchiha Fugaku."

Mengerutkan dahinya, Tsunade memandang dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar ke arah Naruto.

"Aku akan mencoba menyembuhkan Sasuke dalam waktu satu bulan. Aku tahu ini terdengar gila," kata Naruto saat melihat Tsunade ingin melayangkan protes terhadapnya. "Tapi aku akan mencobanya. Ini memang bukan teknik yang sering dipakai tapi aku rasa aku bisa membuat tangan Sasuke sembuh. Setidaknya ada kemungkinan tujuh puluh persen akan berhasil."

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan, Naruto? Hanya keajaiban yang bisa melakukan itu walau aku sendiri tidak yakin akan hal tersebut," kata Tsunade.

"Maka dari itu aku membutuhkan bantuan Baa-chan dalam hal ini," sahut Naruto. Mata safir-nya kini beralih ke arah langit yang bertaburan bintang-bintang di atas mereka.

"Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

"Biarkan aku membawa Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit dan katakan pada Fugaku kalau aku akan menyembuhkan tangan Anaknya dalam waktu satu bulan. Tepat sebelum resital itu diadakan. Dan Baa-chan juga harus mengijinkanku untuk melakukan terapi di rumahku," kata Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kau tidak akan berhasil, Naruto,"

"Hmm... tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. Nah! Mohon bantuannya untuk yang kukatakan tadi, Baa-chan," kata Naruto. Ia kemudian berdiri lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Tsunade yang saat itu menatap tidak percaya ke arah punggung pria berambut pirang itu.

**End of Flashback...**

**

* * *

**

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran pada sandaran sofa dibelakangnya dengan kaki yang dinaikkan di atas meja. Ia memejamkan matanya sembari menghela nafas dalam-dalam yang kemudian menghembuskannya keras-keras. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan kalau ia bisa bertindak bodoh seperti ini. Hanya gara-gara tidak suka melihat sorot mata kesedihan yang dipancarkan iris mata hitam itu, ia bisa menyanggupi apa yang diminta Fugaku.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh sekali kali ini, Naruto," gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Review`s Reply:**

**Arisa Adachi:**

Maaf kalau updatenya lama, Arisa-san. Saia tidak bisa meng-update lebih cepat daripada ini karena bagaimanapun juga, masih ada 3 fic lain yang perlu di-update. Makasih untuk review-nya...

**.id:**

*garuk2 kepala* maaf, maksud reviewnya apa ya? *bingung tingkat-tinggi*

**Kiryuu:**

Yep, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Maaf lama dan makasih untuk review-nya...

**Micon:**

Na~ makasih untuk review-nya...

* * *

**.**

Tanpa banyak basa-basi...

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4: Fourth Symphony

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto / Uchiha Sasuke

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance / Friendship / Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Shounen Ai, typo(s), etc.

**DON`T LIKE, DON`T READ!**

* * *

**Symphony In My Heart**

**-Chap****ter 4: Fourth Symphony-**

**.**

Itachi berjalan menyusuri lorong sebuah hotel yang menjadi tempat menginap kedua orang tuanya selama berada di Konoha. Hanya ada satu hal yang ada di benak pria beriris hitam itu. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk bertemu Uchiha Fugaku, Ayahnya.

Ayah...

Itachi mendengus pelan memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pribadi Ayah kandungnya itu. Karena ego semata ia tega membuat Sasuke, Adik satu-satunya itu tertekan seperti sekarang. Apa sepenting itukah sebuah harga diri dimata Ayahnya?

Tanpa sadar, Itachi ternyata sudah sampai di tempat yang ditujunya. Mata _onyx_ miliknya memandang sebuah pintu kamar bercat putih dihadapannya. Menghela nafas perlahan, ia mulai mengetuk pelan pintu kamar tersebut. Tidak sampai semenit, ia mendengar suara kenop pintu yang diputar.

"...Itachi?" kata Mikoto dengan nada heran. Ia tidak menyangka kalau anak sulungnya itu mengunjunginya malam-malam seperti ini. Apalagi dengan wajah serius seperti saat ini.

"Kaa-san, apa Tou-san ada?" tanya Itachi.

"Ada. Dia ada di dalam. Ada apa datang malam-malam, Itachi?" tanya Mikoto sembari mempersilahkan anak laki-lakinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Tou-san," kata Itachi.

Mikoto tidak berkomentar. Ia yakin kalau yang ingin dibicarakan anak sulungnya itu mengenai Sasuke. Menghela nafas pelan, Mikoto pun beranjak meninggalkan Itachi dan juga suaminya itu untuk berbicara berdua saja.

"Tou-san..." panggil Itachi kepada seorang pria yang tengah duduk di sebuah sofa empuk. Tangan pria yang tidak lain adalah Fugaku itu terlihat memegangi sebuah buku yang tidak tahu buku apa itu. Tapi yang pastinya Fugaku tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tersebut.

"Tou-san..." panggil Itachi lagi saat tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Ayahnya. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati sosok Ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fugaku saat menyadari Itachi tengah berdiri disampingnya. Mata hitam pria itu tidak juga beranjak dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Aku ingin memintamu untuk membatalkan resital Sasuke," kata Itachi. "Bagaimana pun juga, tangan Sasuke tidak akan bisa sembuh kurang dari satu bulan. Apa Tou-san ingin mempermalukan Sasuke di acara itu?"

"Apa hakmu berbicara seperti itu padaku, Itachi?"

"Aku memang tidak punya hak apa-apa berbicara seperti ini. Tapi sebagai seorang Kakak, aku berhak berkata seperti ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Tou-san yang selalu menekan Sasuke. Apa Tou-san tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana batin Sasuke karena sikap Tou-san ini? To-"

"CUKUP, ITACHI!" bentak Fugaku sembari menatap tajam ke arah anak sulungnya itu. "Kau jangan berani-berani mengajariku! Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan! Dan kau sebaiknya tidak usah ikut campur!"

"Aku akan tetap ikut campur walau Tou-san tidak menghendakinya sekali pun!" bentak Itachi tidak kalah kerasnya. Kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan pria itu bertindak seenaknya. Kali ini, Itachi memutuskan untuk menyadarkan Fugaku atas keegoisannya.

'PLAK!'

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi putih Itachi dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Sempat, ia menatap terkejut kepada Fugaku yang saat ini berdiri didepannya. Tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya kalau Ayahnya akan menamparnya sekeras ini.

"Jangan pernah ikut campur mengenai keputusan apa pun yang aku ambil kalau kau masih ingin kuanggap sebagai anak," desis Fugaku. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap tajam ke arah putra sulungnya. Itachi yang dihadapannya sekarang ini bukanlah Itachi yang dikenalnya. Bukan Itachi yang selalu menurut padanya. Pria dihadapannya saat ini tidak lebih hanyalah seorang pria yang terbakar emosi.

Itachi mencibir. "Dianggap anak? Sepertinya kata-kata Tou-san barusan salah. Dari dulu kau bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku dan Sasuke sebagai anak. Kau menganggap kami berdua hanyalah asetmu. Ya kan, Fugaku-sama?"

Lagi-lagi sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Itachi. Kali ini ia tidak bereaksi apapun atas apa yang Fugaku lakukan. Mata _onyx_ miliknya hanya menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

"Kembali ke apartemenmu dan dinginkan kepalamu itu!" bentak Fugaku lagi sembari menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Sama halnya dengan Itachi, Fugaku pun menatap pria dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan dingin.

Itachi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Segera saja ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Fugaku. Sepertinya berbicara dengan Ayah-nya itu percuma saja. Sekeras apapun Itachi berusaha berbicara dengannya, Fugaku tidak akan pernah mendengarkan. Itachi yang sudah mengenal Ayah-nya itu harusnya sudah tahu kalau Fugaku sangat keras kepala. Tapi bagi Itachi, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba walau hasilnya sudah bisa ia ditebak.

.

"...Apa kau harus berbicara seperti itu pada Anakmu sendiri?" kata Mikoto kepada Fugaku yang kembali menekuni buku yang tadi ia baca. Itachi sudah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun kepada Mikoto.

"Dia memang perlu diperlakukan seperti itu. Apa-apaan sikapnya barusan!" ucap Fugaku.

Mikoto menghela nafas pelan menghadapi sikap suaminya itu. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak setuju dengan apa yang Fugaku lakukan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Seorang istri yang baik haruslah menuruti apa kata suami. Walau terkadang itu tidak sesuai dengan pemikiran Mikoto sendiri. Tapi saat ini berbeda. Sikap Fugaku sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Fugaku..." panggil Mikoto. Fugaku hanya ber-hn untuk menanggapi panggilan istrinya itu. "...apa sebaiknya kalau resital Sasuke kita tunda sampai tangan Sasuke benar-benar sembuh?"

Suara buku yang ditutup dengan keras agaknya membuat Mikoto terkejut. Lewat sudut matanya, ia melirik ke arah Fugaku. Sedikit tersentak saat menyadari Fugaku menatap tajam dirinya.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau mau membela Itachi," kata Fugaku dengan nada datar.

"Aku tidak membela siapa-siapa disini, Fugaku. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang sesungguhnya. Apa kau mau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri kalau seandainya Sasuke tidak bisa tampil maksimal? Kau sendiri tahu resital ini dihadiri oleh banyak orang penting."

"Jangan mengajariku apa yang harus kulakukan, Mikoto!"

Wanita berambut hitam itu tersentak kaget. Ia terkejut karena Fugaku membentaknya sekeras itu. Selama dua puluh enam tahun menikah, walau Fugaku sering bersikap dingin padanya, tapi Fugaku tidak pernah berteriak kepadanya. Apakah suaminya itu sudah berubah?

Hampir saja air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya, namun dengan cepat Mikoto menghapusnya. Ia kini menatap pria yang masih membaringkan dirinya di sofa empuk di ruangan tersebut.

"Kau yang sekarang sama sekali bukan Fugaku yang dulu kukenal," kata Mikoto. Seperti Itachi, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur mereka. Memasukkan baju-baju yang dibawanya ke dalam koper. Berniat pergi dari hotel itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Fugaku. Rupanya pria itu menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk melihat apa yang istrinya lakukan. Sedikit terkejut karena melihat Mikoto yang tampak berkemas.

"Pergi kemana pun asal aku tidak melihatmu," kata Mikoto.

Fugaku hanya memandang punggung istrinya yang berjalan sambil menyeret koper keluar dari kamar hotel yang dua minggu ini sudah menjadi tempat menginap mereka. Ia sepertinya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghalangi kepergian wanita itu.

**..**

**...**

"Sakit, Dobe!" teriakan nyaring Sasuke menggema dari ruang tamu rumah sederhana itu.

"Tahan sedikit, Teme! Kau mau ini cepat selesai, kan!" bentak Naruto saat menyadari kalau pemuda dihadapannya mulai bergerak dengan gelisah.

Sasuke meringis kecil saat jarum terakhir yang menancap di tangan kanannya akhirnya tercabut. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap tajam ke arah pelaku yang dengan seenaknya menancapkan jarum-jarum panjang itu di jemari tangannya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau saat ia mengiyakan rencana Naruto untuk memberinya terapi akupuntur kalau tahu kali ini akan sakit seperti ini.

"Kau itu bisa melakukannya atau tidak? Kenapa kali ini sakit seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke kepada pria berambut pirang yang kini terlihat sibuk mengumpulkan jarum-jarum panjang yang berserakan di atas meja disamping mereka.

"Maaf, sepertinya tadi aku salah menentukan titik-titiknya," kata Naruto sembari menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Perkataannya yang terkesan tanpa rasa bersalah sontak saja membuat Sasuke melayangkan _death glare_-nya kepada pria itu.

"Kau bilang salah?" cibir Sasuke. "Bukankah sudah dua minggu ini kau melakukan terapi padaku. Harusnya kau hapal kan, Dobe."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia memang sudah hapal titik-titik dimana ia harus menancapkan jarum sepanjang sepuluh sentimeter itu. Hanya saja tadi ia sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi mengingat sudah dua minggu ini Sasuke menjalani terapi tapi hasilnya belum memuaskan bagi Naruto. Jemari tangan Sasuke kini sudah tidak diperban lagi karena itu tidak perlu. Memang, harus Naruto akui kalau saat ini jemari pemuda itu sudah tidak sakit kalau digerakkan seperti saat Sasuke di rumah sakit. Pemuda itu pun sudah bisa memegang benda walau dalam waktu yang tidak lama. Hanya sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas menit. Selanjutnya benda yang dipegangnya akan jatuh karena jemari tangan Sasuke belum kuat.

'_Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak yakin Sasuke akan sembuh dalam dua minggu,'_ batin Naruto.

"...Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat lagi-lagi Naruto melamun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu. Tapi yang pastinya ia sedang memikirkan masalah yang berat karena terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang serius. Wajah serius yang sangat jarang pria itu perlihatkan.

"Apa ini mengenai tanganku?" lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dialihkannya pandangannya dari tumpukan jarum akupuntur yang tersusun rapi di dalam kotaknya ke arah Sasuke. Ia menggeleng.

"Rupanya kau perhatian sekali padaku, Teme," kata Naruto sembari memperlihatkan senyumannya kepada Sasuke.

"Heh? Jangan harap!" sergah Sasuke. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah beranda rumah itu.

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapi Sasuke. Hidup selama dua minggu di bawah satu atap sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk mengenal pribadi teman serumahnya itu. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap dingin dan terkadang ketus dari pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut.

"Coba kulihat tanganmu, Teme," kata Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari pemiliknya, Naruto sudah lebih dulu merah tangan pemuda itu dan membawanya kehadapannya.

Belum sempat protes keluar dari bibirnya, Sasuke merasakan dirinya tersentak saat ujung-ujung jarinya bersentuhan dengan ujung-ujung jari milik Naruto. Rasanya yang dialirkan saat kedua ujung jemari mereka bersentuhan terasa bagaimana dialiri aliran listrik statis. Menyengat dan meninggalkan getar aneh bagi Sasuke. Membuat jantungnya lagi-lagi berdetak dengan keras.

Lagi-lagi dirinya dibuat tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto menautkan kelima jemarinya di sela-sela jemari Sasuke. Menggenggam lembut telapak tangan Sasuke yang jelas lebih kecil dari telapak tangannya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat jemari tangan pemuda dihadapannya balas menggenggam tangannya. Menautkan kedua jemari mereka. Mata safir-nya kemudian beralih ke arah pemuda dihadapannya. Dilihatnya Sasuke tengah menatap dirinya. Menatap tepat ke kedua bola matanya.

Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, perlahan Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka sehingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang memburu. Masih memandang lekat kearah kedua bola mata sekelam malam itu, tangan Naruto yang bebas bergerak ke arah pemuda itu; melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke.

Merasa tidak ada perlawanan dari Sasuke, membuat Naruto memberanikan diri untuk semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Dimiringkannya sedikit kepalanya agar mendapat posisi yang tepat. Kembali, pria itu menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya saat melihat Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan. Menunggu.

'_TING TONG!' _

"_Shit!"_ umpat Naruto saat mendengar suara bel dari arah pintu rumahnya. Buru-buru ia menarik tubuhnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menganggu apa yang hendak ia lakukan.

"Itu tadi maksudnya apa?" gumam Sasuke sepeninggalnya Naruto. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Naruto berniat menciumnya. Walau Naruto sudah tidak berada dihadapannya saat ini, tapi tetap saja jantungnya masih berdetak kencang. Bolehkan ia berharap kalau Naruto mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya? Bolehkan ia berharap kalau Naruto juga menyukainya?

Harus Sasuke akui, selama tinggal bersama Naruto ia merasakan kalau perlahan-lahan ia mulai menyukai pria itu. Belum pernah ia merasakan diperhatikan oleh orang lain seperti ini selain dari Kakak dan Ibunya. Walau Sasuke sadar sikap Naruto padanya hanyalah karena ia adalah pasien pria itu, tapi tidak menghentikan apa yang kini tumbuh di dalam hatinya.

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar menuju ke ruang tamu itu, menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Diliriknya dua orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sedikit heran saat melihat seorang wanita berdiri disamping Naruto sambil membawa sebuah rangkaian bunga lili putih.

"Selamat siang, Sasuke-kun," sapa wanita yang Sasuke ingat adalah perawat yang dulu pernah merawatnya di rumah sakit.

"Hn,"

"Hahh~ bisa tidak kau menjawab dengan benar, Teme?" kata Naruto dengan nada kesal. Mata safir-nya kemudian beralih menatap wanita disebelahnya. "Sakura-chan, duduklah. Aku siap-siap dulu."

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu mengangguk singkat kepada Naruto. Ia kemudian beranjak ke arah sofa di ruang tamu tersebut; mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang kosong. Sementara Naruto sendiri-tanpa berkata apa-apa-pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Bagaimana keadaan tanganmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Baik," jawab Sasuke singkat. Mata onyx miliknya tidak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah wanita yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Penasaran. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat melihat wanita itu ada di rumah Naruto. Selama ia berada disini, ia belum pernah melihat wanita bernama Sakura itu datang berkunjung apalagi ia datang sambil membawa rangkaian bunga dan berpakaian serba hitam seperti itu. Memangnya ia mau kemana? Lagi pula mengapa Naruto perlu bersiap-siap? Apa mereka akan pergi berdua?

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Ada yang aneh denganku?" tanya wanita itu saat menyadari sejak tadi Sasuke terus menerus menatapnya.

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin tahu kau mau kemana berpakaian serba hitam? Apa ada yang meninggal?" tanya Sasuke. Harus ia akui, wanita itu membuatnya bisa bertanya sepanjang itu selain Naruto.

Sempat, Sasuke melihat tatapan wanita itu terlihat sendu. Ia sempat mengira kata-katanya barusan salah.

"Naruto tidak memberitahumu?" tanya wanita itu yang dijawab gelengan pelan dari Sasuke. "Hari ini... hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian Kushina-san. Ibunya Naruto."

**..**

**...**

Sasuke memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dalam diam. Ia sedang sibuk berkelana dengan pikirannya. Memikirkan apa yang wanita bernama Haruno Sakura itu katakan padanya.

"_Hari ini... hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian Kushina-san. Ibunya Naruto.__"_kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu sama sekali kalau hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian Ibunya Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu pun sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa selain menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat sementara ia dan Sakura pergi sebentar. Ia sama sekali tidak menjelaskan kepada Sasuke kemana ia akan pergi.

"Apa aku hanya sebagai seorang pasien baginya? Tidak lebih dari itu?" gumam Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia berharap akan ada yang menanggapi apa yang ia katakan barusan. Tapi beberapa menit berlalu, hanya ada suara hembusan angin yang menggerakkan daun-daun diluar sana.

Walau sudah tinggal dengan pria itu, harus Sasuke akui ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai Naruto. Yang ia tahu hanyalah kecintaan Naruto akan makanan bernama ramen, warna kesukaannya, keahliannya bermain piano, serta hal-hal remeh lainnya. Selain dari itu, Sasuke mengakui ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana latar belakang Naruto, bagaimana kehidupannya dulu, siapa teman-temannya, serta kematian orang tuanya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia ingin menanyakan hal itu tetapi urung. Memangnya ia siapa bagi Naruto? Teman? Sahabat? Pacar? Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa bagi Naruto. Ia hanyalah pasiennya yang sakit.

"Kau membuatku gila, Naruto," gumamnya lagi.

Mengerang pelan karena kegilaan ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur lebih cepat. Ia tidak perduli kalau hari ini masih sore. Setidaknya dengan tidur ia bisa melenyapkan pikirannya dari pria berambut pirang itu.

**..**

**...**

Sore berganti malam. Langit yang semula berwarna jingga kemerahan, kini mulai digantikan dengan langit berwarna hitam dengan semburat keunguan di ufuk barat. Lampu-lampu baik di jalan-jalan dan gedung di Konoha mulai dinyalakan. Ikut meramaikan malam yang menjelang dengan kilauan lampu-lampu beraneka warna.

Sasuke mendadak bangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan dengan keadaan ruangan yang gelap. Ia mengutuki dirinya karena tertidur cukup lama. Diraihnya jam yang terdapat di meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Jam setengah delapan malam. Dengan langkah sedikit tertatih, Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya. Melihat apakah Naruto sudah pulang atau belum.

Belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, sayup-sayup terdengar suara dentingan piano. Penasaran siapa yang memainkan piano itu, Sasuke berjalan pelan; berniat agar tidak mengejutkan orang itu.

'_Mungkin Naruto,'_ batin Sasuke.

Benar saja, orang itu memang Naruto. Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan tempat piano itu berada memandang ke sosok Naruto yang saat ini masih mengenakan pakaian yang dipakainya tadi siang. Kemeja putih yang lengannya digulung setengah dan celana _jeans_ berwarna biru tua. Jas hitam yang tadi siang dipakainya kini tergeletak begitu saja di salah satu kaki piano. Naruto sepertinya tidak sadar kalau Sasuke memandangnya karena ia sibuk dengan permainannya.

_The Requiem__ Mass in D minor_ karya Mozart, itulah yang dimainkan Naruto saat ini. Sasuke yang mendengarnya saja bisa merasakan kesedihan yang Naruto alami saat ini dari alunan musik tersebut.

Alunan nada-nada yang begitu rapuh... sedih... dan menyayat hati...

Semua itu cukup menggambarkan kesedihan yang dirasakan saat seseorang yang kita sayangi pergi meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya. Sama seperti Mozart yang menciptakan komposisi musik ini sebagai bentuk kesedihan atas kematian istrinya.

Suara dentingan piano yang menyayat hati itu mengalun selama beberapa lama di seluruh ruangan yang dibuat sederhana namun terkesan nyaman. Membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar tidak bisa lepas memandang ke arah sosok Naruto. Ia ingin merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Merasakan kesedihan pria itu bukan dari dentingan piano yang ia mainkan.

Mengakhiri permainan pianonya dengan dentingan lembut di akhir nada, Naruto mulai mengatur nafasnya. Kedua tangannya terkulai disamping tubuhnya dengan mata yang tidak henti-hentinya menatap sebuah figura yang diletakkan di atas piano berwarna hitam itu. Sebuah figura yang berisi foto seorang wanita berambut merah. Kushina, Ibunya.

"Semoga kau bahagia disana, Kaa-san," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Tidak ada orang yang akan bahagia kalau mendengar musik yang baru saja kau mainkan," kata Sasuke dengan nada ketus dan berhasil membuat Naruto kaget.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disana, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang melirik sekilas pemuda itu kini mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto.

"Hampir dari awal." Sasuke berkata sembari melirik ke arah figura yang diletakkan di atas piano. "Jadi... wanita ini Ibumu? Wanita yang cantik."

"Dia wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui," kata Naruto tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyuman di wajah tan-nya. "Sayang, ia harus meninggal secepat ini."  
"Kenapa?"

"Tumor otak," kata Naruto. "Sudah lama Kaa-san mengidap tumor di otaknya. Sekitar tiga tahun lebih ia menyembunyikan penyakitnya dariku dan Tou-san. Saat kami tahu, penyakitnya sudah mencapai stadium 4. Tsunade Baa-chan mengatakan kalau hidupnya hanya tinggal beberapa bulan. Selama itu, Kaa-san mencoba bertahan. Ia sangat keras kepala sehingga tidak pernah mau istirahat ataupun menjalani kemoterapi. Ia malah memilih melakukan hal-hal konyol dan aku bisa-bisanya menurutinya."

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Menceritakan saat-saat itu baginya terasa sangat sulit. Tapi entah kenapa kata-kata itu justru meluncur mulus dari mulutnya saat ia bersama Sasuke.

"Sangat ajaib Kaa-san mampu bertahan lebih dari dua setengah tahun. Sayang, lima tahun yang lalu, ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di rumah sakit. Saat itu, sebelum meninggal, ia mengatakan padaku kalau ia bersyukur. Bersyukur bisa hidup dan memiliki Tou-san dan aku."

Lewat sudut matanya, Sasuke melihat Naruto menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menumpukannya di kedua pahanya. Pria berambut pirang itu menunduk menatap lantai kayu dibawah kakinya.

"Saat Kaa-san meninggal, aku bersyukur karena saat itu aku melihat senyuman di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia. Tapi... tapi ada satu penyesalan dalam hidupku, yaitu tidak bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Kaa-san."

"Karena itulah kau memilih untuk menjadi dokter?"

"Begitulah. Aku tidak ingin orang lain merasakan apa yang pernah aku alami. Setelah lulus sekolah, aku berhasil lulus tes di Universitas Tokyo. Andaikan saja... andaikan saja waktu itu Kaa-san tidak merahasiakan penyakitnya, nyawanya pasti bisa tertolong. Atau paling tidak ia bisa hidup lebih lama lagi."

"Kau tidak perlu menyesali apa yang terjadi. Yang terjadi, biarlah terjadi. Mungkin Ibumu berpikir kalau ia akan membuat kalian cemas."

Naruto mendengus. "Yeah, dia memang berhasil membuat kami cemas. Cemas karena bisa-bisanya meminta berlibur ke Hawaii disaat kondisinya sedang tidak sehat."

Mau tidak mau, seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajah Sasuke saat mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan.

Merasa suasana berat disekitar mereka perlahan-lahan menghilang, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada pria disampingnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ayahmu. Mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"

Naruto tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia tidak menyalahkan pemuda itu karena mengingatkannya tentang luka lain di hatinya.

"Mungkin ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan Kaa-san disana," gumam Naruto namun masih bisa didengar oleh pemuda itu.

"Ma-Maksudmu?"

"Tiga bulan setelah kematian Kaa-san, Tou-san mengalami kecelakaan. Pesawat yang ia tumpangi saat pergi ke luar negeri meledak. Semua penumpangnya tidak ada yang selamat. Hanya itu yang kuketahui dari pihak bandara dan kepolisian."

"Ma-Maafkan aku... aku tidak..."

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Lidahnya terasa kelu mendengar cerita Naruto. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau pria disampingnya itu telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Naruto setelah ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya sekaligus.

"Jangan berwajah seperti orang bersalah begitu, Sasuke," kata Naruto. "Aku baik-baik saja. Itu sudah lima tahun yang lalu. Aku yang sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

"..."

"Teme?"

"..."

"Sasuke? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"...Kau serius dengan ucapanmu barusan, Naruto? Apa benar kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke. Kedua mata _onyx_ miliknya memandang lekat kearah mata safir Naruto. Ia tidak yakin kalau pria pirang itu baik-baik saja.

"Kau benar-benar mencemaskanku rupanya," bisik Naruto dengan nada yang lembut. Tangan kanannya beralih ke arah pipi pucat Sasuke dan membelainya lembut. Ia sungguh terkejut karena pemuda itu begitu mencemaskannya.

"Percayalah. Aku baik-baik saja," lanjut Naruto-masih membelai pipi Sasuke.

"Hn,"

"Jangan mulai menjawab dengan 'hn' bodohmu lagi."

"Jangan menghinaku!"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Tahun ini terasa sangat berbeda dibandingkan lima tahun belakangan ini yang ia lewati hanya seorang diri. Seorang diri mengenang kematian kedua orang tuanya. Walau Sakura-teman sekolah sekaligus sahabatnya-selalu menemani Naruto untuk berziarah ke makam kedua orang tuanya setiap tahun, tetap saja ia merasa kesepian.

Ia selalu merasa kesepian di saat-saat seperti ini. Sama seperti tahun-tahun belakangan ini; setelah berziarah ke makam orang tuanya, ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di ruangan itu dan memainkan piano peninggalan Ibunya sepanjang malam. Memainkan lagu ataupun musik yang menjadi kesukaan kedua orang tuanya. Dengan memainkan piano itu, Naruto merasa kalau ia berada dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kau tidur, Sasuke," kata Naruto memecah keheningan yang sempat mereka rasakan. Bagaimana pun juga, Sasuke perlu istirahat yang cukup.

"Aku belum mengantuk," ujar pemuda itu.

Menghela nafas pelan, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa Sasuke. Mata safir-nya beralih ke arah sebuah jam dinding di ruangan itu. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau kutinggal sebentar kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana? Bukankah ini sudah malam?"

Kedua bola mata Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya mengamati Naruto yang kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Pria itu meraih jas hitam yang teronggok di lantai kayu. Sempat, Sasuke mendengar gerutuan kecil dari bibir Naruto.

"Mendadak dokter yang harusnya berjaga di rumah sakit meminta izin untuk tidak masuk. Terpaksa aku harus menggantikannya. Kau jangan berbuat macam-macam saat aku tidak ada," kata Naruto dengan sedikit nada mengancam kepada Sasuke.

"Memangnya aku ini anak kecil yang perlu kau khawatirkan? Kau pikir umurku ini berapa, hah!" bentak Sasuke. Ia merasa kesal karena terus-terusan dikhawatirkan secara berlebihan seperti itu.

"Hei, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan pasienku. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam melihat Naruto yang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, pria berambut pirang itu sudah kembali ke tempat Sasuke dengan pakaian yang berbeda yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Sudah ya, Teme. Istirahatlah. Jangan berbuat macam-macam sampai aku kembali besok pagi," kata Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu pun menhilang di balik pintu depan rumah tersebut.

"Ternyata aku hanya seorang pasien saja ya, Dobe?" gumam Sasuke lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

**...**

Naruto menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang lenggang sambil sesekali menguap kecil. Saat ini sudah hampir mendekati tengah malam. Jelas saja kalau suasana rumah sakit itu sudah sepi. Para pasien di tempat itu kebanyakan pasti sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan sebuah mesin pembuat minuman. Saat ini ia merasa mengantuk. Salahkan saja teman seprofesinya yang menyuruh Naruto untuk menggantikan tugas berjaga malam ini. Padahal hari ini Naruto sudah meminta izin untuk tidak bertugas.

Mengeratkan jas kerjanya karena udara dingin yang diciptakan pendingin ruangan saat ini, Naruto menjulurkan tangannya ke arah tombol-tombol yang terpampang di mesin dihadapannya dan mulai menekan salah satunya. Tidak lama kemudian, segelas kopi panas mulai mengucur ke dalam sebuah gelas plastik berwarna putih.

"Uzumaki-san."

Naruto hampir saja tersedak karena kopi yang diminumnya saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Otomatis ia mencari-cari darimana asal suara itu. Ia sempat mengernyitkan dahinya menatap seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada disini. Tidak di tempat ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Uchiha-san?" kata Naruto kepada pria dihadapannya.

"Bisa kita bicara empat mata?"

Menimbang sejenak, akhirnya Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya kepada pria dihadapannya. Walau tentu saja ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan orang itu dengan menemuinya malam-malam seperti ini di rumah sakit. Naruto juga heran bagaimana orang itu tahu kalau Naruto ada di sini.

"Keberatan kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar, Uchiha-san?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, mari."

Kedua pria itu pun berjalan berdampingan menyusuri koridor serba putih itu. Sesekali Naruto melirik orang yang berjalan disampingnya lewat sudut matanya. Pria berkuncir itu hanya diam sambil menatap lurus ke depan.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ingin Anda bicarakan, Uchiha-"

"Itachi," potong orang itu dan sukses membuat Naruto menatap heran ke arahnya. "Panggil saja Itachi."

"Bailkah, Itachi. Apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan sehingga mau repot-repot menemui saya malam-malam seperti ini."

"Ini mengenai Sasuke..."

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Review Reply:**

Dibawah ini adalah review untuk reviewers Login dan ga Login. Karena satu dan lain hal, saia tidak sempat untuk membalas satu per satu via PM.

**Arisa Adachi:**

Untuk rate, gomen. Fic ini akan berakhir di rate T. Mungkin lain kali saja saia membuat fic N.S rate M. Makasih reviewnya, Arisa-san...

**SlythGirlz Phantomhive:**

Ga apa2 kok, Put. Sebenarnya yang maksa Sasu main piano itu cuman Fugaku. Mikoto hanya mengikuti apa kata suami *istri penurut* begitu... makasih reviewnya ya...

**Akayuki Kaguya-chan:**

Sasuke memang kasihan. Tapi akan kubuat dia lebih menderita lagi *chidoried!* makasih reviewnya, Kagu-chan

**Kiryuu:**

Lanjutannya kali ini lama~. Ga jadi diupdate minggu lalu karena sesuatu alasan. Makasih reviewnya ya...

**mechakucha no aoi neko:**

makasih reviewnya, Mecchan... gomen chap ini updatenya lama.

**Micon:**

Makasih reviewnya...

**Shaneeta Chronichels:**

Makasih untuk reviewnya...

**Yuuchan no Haru999:**

Keren aja kayaknya kalau buat Naru bisa main piano. Gimana pun, si Kushina kan juga seorang pianis *grin*. Makasih reviewnya ya, Yuu...

**Anenchi ChukaChuke:**

Gimana jadinya, baca aja deh Chi #sepaked!# makasih reviewnya ya...

**Deycay kesar:**

Hai juga... reviewnya masuk lho... makasih ya...

**Orange Naru:**

Gambarnya ya, duh... aku ga jago gambar nih, Naru. Di imajinasikan saja ya? *plak!* the death of his parents, sudah dijelaskan ya. Makasih reviewnya...

**yamigaze:**

ini sudah diupdate. Mengenai cepat endingin, tenang saja. Fic ini tidak terlalu panjang kok... makasih reviewnya ya...

**mozi:**

ini sudah diupdate. Makasih reviewnya ya...

.

.

.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5: Fifth Symphony

**Author's Note: **Oke, saya hanya bisa mengucapkan kata 'Maaf karena update yang lama'. Hampir 3 bulan lebih saya tidak melanjutkan fic ini. Maafkan saya! Kalau bukan kena WB, sudah pasti saya lanjutkan *burn'ed* Saya benar-benar kehilangan ide untuk chapter ini. Dan kalau bukan karena review-review dari readers semuanya, saya yakin saya tidak akan bisa melanjutkan fic ini.

Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san #hug all

**This chapter dedicated to all my beloved reviewers, silent readers, and all of you!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I own nothing.

**Genre :** Romance / Friendship / Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Shounen Ai, typo(s), etc.

**Don't like, please don't read! 'kay?**

* * *

**Symphony In My Heart**

**-Chapter 5: Fifth Symphony-**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke tidak menyangka saat membuka pintu, ia mendapati Kakak laki-lakinya tengah berdiri sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Awalnya ia heran bagaimana mungkin Itachi tahu rumah Naruto. Tapi saat melihat pria berambut pirang itu baru saja keluar dari mobilnya, akhirnya ia mengerti.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" kata Sasuke. Nada suara yang begitu ketus tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Ia memang sengaja berkata seperti itu karena ia memang tidak suka dengan kedatangan Itachi. Baginya, kedatangan pria itu sama saja dengan membuat hari-harinya menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

"Tidak bisakah kau menghargai kedatangan Kakakmu ini, Sasuke? Aku sudah mau repot-repot untuk menjengukmu tapi kenapa malah seperti ini sambutannya?"

Sasuke hanya diam saja sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Itachi. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa urusan pria di hadapannya ini sehingga mau repot-repot menjenguknya. Bukankah ia sudah mengatakan sejelas-jelasnya kepada Tsunade kalau selama ia menjalani terapi atau apalah namanya, ia sama sekali tidak ingin dijenguk oleh keluarganya. Tapi mengapa sekarang ia harus melihat pria itu di sini? Di rumah Naruto?

Naruto yang melihat acara saling pandang di antara kedua Uchiha itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sudah ia duga kalau Sasuke pasti tidak akan menyukai kedatangan Itachi. Tapi mengingat apa yang mereka bicarakan du hari yang lalu, sepertinya ia memang harus membawa Itachi untuk menemui adiknya. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali Itachi menjenguk Sasuke, kan? Bagaimana pun juga, Itachi adalah saudara Sasuke.

"Hei, bisakah kau berhenti saling melempar _death glare_ seperti itu kepada Kakakmu, Sasuke? Aku tidak ingin tetanggaku bertanya-tanya kalau sampai melihat tatapanmu itu," kata Naruto. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut.

Walau awalnya Sasuke terlihat enggan, akhirnya ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pria berkuncir di hadapannya. Ia menyingkirkan tubuhnya ke samping untuk membiarkan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia masih sadar kalau pria pirang itu adalah pemilik rumah di mana ia menginap beberapa hari ini.

"Silahkan masuk, Itachi-_san_," kata Naruto lagi. Ia mempersilahkan tamunya untuk memasuki ruangan. Ia juga sama sekali tidak mempedulikan raut tidak suka yang kini dilayangkan Sasuke kepadanya.

...

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas menatap kedua Kakak beradik yang duduk saling berjauhan satu sama lain dengan Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya; enggan menatap ke arah Itachi. Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena ia sadar di mana posisinya berada. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam mengamati kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Akan kuambilkan minuman, kalian mengobrollah dulu," kata pria berambut pirang itu sambil berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang tamu rumahnya; membiarkan kedua orang itu berbicara.

"...Bicaralah padaku,_ Otouto_," kata Itachi sepeninggal Naruto. Kedua oniks miliknya menatap lekat ke arah Sasuke yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Ia hanya mendengus ketika Sasuke melirik ke arahnya kemudian kembali membuang muka. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa adik laki-lakinya sangat keras kepala seperti ini.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah memintamu untuk datang kemari," kata Sasuke yang masih tidak mau menatap Itachi. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap ke arah luar jendela di mana saat ini langit terlihat begitu mendung. Mungkin akan turun hujan, itulah yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Apa kau juga tidak mau bicara denganku walau ini menyangkut kedua orang tua kita?"

Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya ketika akhirnya Sasuke mau menatapnya. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau peduli dengan Ayahnya. Tapi kalau menyangkut Ibunya, pemuda itu pasti bersikap berbeda. Ia tahu bagaimana pun juga Sasuke sangat menyayangi Mikoto.

"Dua hari yang lalu _Kaa-san_ bertengkar dengan _Tou-san_," kata pria berkuncir itu. "_Kaa-san_ mengatakan padaku kalau mereka bertengkar karena _Tou-san _sama sekali tidak mau mengubah keputusannya untuk membatalkan _resital_-mu di Swiss yang akan dilaksanakan kurang dua minggu lagi."

Sasuke hanya menatap sekilas ke arah Itachi setelah mendengar apa yang pria itu katakan. Ia kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah luar jendela. Ia terdiam cukup lama memikirkan hal tersebut. Ibunya, satu-satunya orang yang peduli padanya bertengkar dengan Ayahnya? Ia tidak pernah membayangkan Ibunya yang notabene seorang Istri yang penurut mau melawan seorang Uchiha Fugaku hanya demi dirinya?

Entah ia harus senang ataukah sedih mendengar ini.

"Lalu di mana _Kaa-san_ sekarang?" tanya pemuda _raven_ tersebut.

"Dia ada di apartemen yang kusewa selama aku berada di sini. Aku datang untuk menyampaikan kalau _Kaa-san_ ingin bertemu denganmu. Apa kau mau menemuinya?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tahu kalau ia sangat merindukan Ibunya. Ia sadar kalau ia sangat menyayangi wanita itu. Bahkan kalau bisa, ia ingin menemuinya sekarang. Sejak beberapa hari terakhir ia memang ingin berjumpa dengan Ibunya. Ia ingin memeluk wanita itu dan merasakan kehangatan yang amat sangat disukainya. Walau demikian, ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Ibunya karena kalau ia melakukan itu, sudah pasti ia akan bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Satu hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia lakukan.

Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu...

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Apa kau mau menemui _Kaa-san_?"

"Hn," tanggap pemuda itu tanpa berniat menatap Itachi.

...

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah tan-nya saat mendengar Sasuke mau menemui Ibunya. Setidaknya dengan ini ia bisa memenuhi satu dari dua hal yang diinginkan Itachi.

Naruto menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding di belakangnya. Sejak tadi ia memang tidak pergi ke dapur dan menyiapkan minuman seperti yang ia katakan tadi. Yang ia lakukan adalah mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang bermarga Uchiha itu. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukannya ini sangat tidak sopan. Salahkanlah rasa penasaran yang sejak tadi merayap di pikirannya. Ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang hendak dibicarakan Itachi.

Ia teringat mengapa dua hari yang lalu putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku itu datang malam-malam ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dan ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

**

* * *

Flashback...**

"Baiklah, Itachi. Apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan sehingga mau repot-repot menemui saya malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Ini mengenai Sasuke..."

Ia mengerutkan dahinya mendengar akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini namun ia hanya diam sambil menunggu pria yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Apakah aku bisa meminta tolong beberapa hal padamu, Uzumaki-_san_?" tanya pria itu.

Naruto terdiam sejenak namun akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Sasuke? Aku ingin melihat keadaannya. Aku tahu kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak akan menyukai kalau aku datang mengunjunginya, tapi sebagai seorang Kakak, aku ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana perkembangan Sasuke karena kau tahu sendiri kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin kami menjenguknya."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Entahlah, Itachi-_san_," katanya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas praktek miliknya. Kedua mata safir pria itu menatap lurus ke arah koridor yang mereka lalui. "Aku tidak menjamin kalau aku bisa membawamu menemui Sasuke. Bagi seorang Dokter, kenyamanan pasien menjadi hal yang utama. Aku tidak ingin kedatanganmu mempengaruhi keadaan psikis-nya."

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguknya. Bukan untuk membuatnya tertekan. Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa besar kemajuan yang sudah ia alami sekarang."

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, Itachi-_san_," kata Naruto lagi. "Tapi tetap sa-"

"Hanya sebentar," potong Itachi. Naruto sedikit terkejut saat menatap sepasang iris oniks di hadapannya. Sorot mata pria itu terlihat cemas. Mau tidak mau hal itu membuat Naruto berpikir.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku memintamu untuk segera pergi kalau Sasuke memang benar-benar tidak ingin menemuimu," katanya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat kalau pria di sampingnya tersenyum ke arahnya.

Kedua pria itu berjalan dalam diam ke arah halaman rumah sakit. Berhubung hari ini Naruto sama sekali tidak ada jadwal untuk menangani pasien yang menjalani operasi atau apa pun, ia mau menemani Itachi karena sepertinya masih ada yang ingin dibicarakan pria itu.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya padamu, Itachi-_san_?" tanya Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu belakang rumah sakit. Itachi yang saat itu berdiri di samping tempat duduk Naruto segera menatap pria pirang tersebut.

"Aku ingin tahu," lanjut Naruto, "mengapa sepertinya Sasuke tidak ingin sembuh? Aku tahu kalau ia mau menjalani terapi. Tapi terkadang aku merasa kalau ia menjalaninya hanya setengah-setengah. Kadang-kadang aku melihat dia hanya diam memandangi piano di rumahku namun ketika ingin memainkannya, aku melihat keraguan di wajahnya."

Itachi tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan mendengar hal seperti ini dari pria pirang tersebut. Namun dengan segera ia mengganti ekspresi wajahnya dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

"Mungkin penyebabnya karena keluarga kami," kata Itachi. Sorot wajahnya menjadi sendu ketika berbicara. "Sasuke dan aku dilahirkan di keluarga yang terlahir untuk bermusik. Ayahku, Uchiha Fugaku adalah seorang Konduktor ternama dan juga seorang pencipta lagu yang hebat. Ia juga adalah seorang _pianist_. Sementara Ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto, dulunya adalah seorang penyanyi dan seorang pemain biola. Tidak heran kalau Ayahku menginginkan kedua anaknya agar bergelut di bidang musik.

"Aku juga mauk ke Juilliard karena kehendak Ayahku yang menginginkan aku untuk menjadi seorang Komposer. Beruntung aku bisa menyelesaikan pendidikanku lebih cepat dan keluar dari tempat menyebalkan itu."

"Kau membenci profesimu sekarang?" Naruto menyela karena ia merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Itachi barusan.

Itachi menggeleng. "Aku tidak membenci pekerjaanku sebagai seorang Komposer. Hanya saja aku sudah bosan berkutat dengan pelajaran yang diajarkan di sekolah itu. Aku juga pada dasarnya memang tidak berminat bersekolah di sana.

"Sasuke pun sama denganku. Ia bukannya tidak menyukai bermain piano. Aku tahu karena saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya saat pertama kali bisa memainkan satu lagu yang kuajarkan, ia sangat senang. Bahkan aku yakin kalau ia tidak sadar seberapa besar ia mencintai piano."

Itachi kembali menghela nafas. Mengingat hal-hal tentang masa kecilnya dengan Sasuke bukanlah hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia tahu kalau adiknya sama sekali tidak membenci piano. Keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang fotografer pun ia yakin hanyalah sebagai bentuk pelariannya atas apa yang dilakukan Ayahnya. Bukan apa benar-benar yang ingin dilakukan adiknya

Mendadak ia merasakan amarah kembali melanda dadanya saat mengingat pria yang sering dipanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Tou-san'_. Sampai sekarang ia tidak mengerti mengapa Ayahnya selalu memaksakan kedua anaknya untuk bergelut di bidang musik walau tahu kalau itu bukan menjadi pilihan pertama anak-anaknya. Ia sudah pernah memberitahu Ayahnya kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi _pianist_. Ia bermain piano hanya untuk hobi. Bukan masa depannya. Walau tahu seperti itu, Ayahnya sama sekali tidak mau peduli.

Entah sejak kapan sifat Ayahnya berubah seperti sekarang, Itachi sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya. Saat sadar, Ayahnya sudah mementingkan musik dan kariernya lebih dari apa pun di dunia ini. Ia bahkan ragu kalau keluarga berada di dalam urutan teratas apa yang paling berarti di hidup seorang Uchiha Fugaku.

"...Maaf kalau aku berkata seperti ini, Uzumaki-_san_," kata Itachi setelah berhasil menenangkan amarahnya. "Apakah kau mau membantuku agar Sasuke kembali bermain piano?"

Naruto menatap sekilas ke arah Itachi; tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar.

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku bukanlah seorang Psikiater atau sejenisnya. Aku hanyalah seorang dokter saraf yang bertugas untuk memberikan terapi kepada Sasuke. Jadi sepertinya aku tidak mungkin bisa membuat Sasuke kembali bermain piano. Lagi pula untuk bermain piano tidak bisa dilakukan kalau ada paksaan dari luar. Seorang _pianist_ baru bisa dikatakan bermain dengan baik kalau keinginannya berasal dari diri sendiri."

"Tapi tidak bisakah kau mengusahakan ini, Uzumaki-_san_? Bukan tanpa alasan aku memintamu melakukan ini."

Naruto kembali menatap pria di sampingnya dengan tatapan heran. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa Itachi begitu ingin agar Sasuke kembali bermain piano.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya sejak pertama kali aku melihat interaksi kalian berdua," kata Itachi lagi. "Saat kau memeriksa Sasuke kau bisa menyuruhnya untuk melakukan apa yang kau minta. Jadi ku pikir mungkin kau bisa membuatnya kembali menyukai piano."

"Lalu kalau seandainya Sasuke kembali menyukai piano, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Itachi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto.

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Naruto mengacak pelan helaian rambut pirangnya memikirkan pembicaraan semalam. Ia masih mengutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa bisa-bisanya ia menyetujui permintaan Itachi untuk membuat Sasuke kembali bermain piano. Bukannya Sasuke itu bukanlah siapa-siapanya? Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas hubungan Dokter dan Pasien jadi tidak seharusnya Naruto ikut campur terhadap apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Pasiennya. Tapi mengapa ia malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya?

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sudah diperbuatnya. Tapi mengingat ia bukanlah orang yang suka menarik kembali kata-katanya, maka hal yang harus ia lakukan sudahlah jelas. Membuat Sasuke yang notabene adalah pasiennya kembali bermain piano.

Dokter saraf itu tersadar dari pemikirannya saat mendengar suara Itachi yang terdengar mendekat. Buru-buru ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur rumahnya karena tidak ingin ketahuan baru saja menguping pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

"...Uzumaki-_san_?"

Pria berambut pirang itu sedikit tersentak ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Ia yang saat itu sedang berpura-pura membuka lemari pendingin di dapur segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara dan mendapati kalau saat ini Itachi tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapurnya. Ia tidak melihat Sasuke bersama pria itu sehingga ia menyimpulkan kalau pemuda _raven_ tersebut masih berada di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Umm, ada apa Itachi-_san_? Aku baru saja ingin membawakanmu minuman," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia benar-benar parah kalau soal berbohong.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja urusanku dengan Sasuke sudah selesai jadi lebih baik aku pulang saja."

Naruto mengangguk ke arah Itachi. Ia berjalan mendekati pria itu dan kemudian mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membawaku menemui Sasuke. Walau sudah banyak merepotkanmu, kuharap kau mau menjaga Sasuke sampai ia sembuh."

Naruto tersenyum kepada Itachi. "Serahkan saja padaku."

...

Lewat celah jendela yang terbuka, sepasang mata oniksnya menatap kepergian Itachi. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau tadi ia bisa melewatkan setengah jam berbicara dengan pria itu tanpa saling membentak satu sama lain seperti saat terakhir kali mereka berbicara. Sambil menghela nafas, Sasuke berjalan –walau sedikit tertatih- ke arah sofa di ruangan tersebut kemudian mendudukkan dirinya.

Dalam diam ia merilekskan tubuhnya; berusaha mengingat apa saja yang ia bicarakan dengan Itachi. Ia ingat kalau laki-laki itu akan datang lagi dua atau tiga hari ke depan bersama Ibunya. Ia juga ingat pembicaraan mengenai _resital_ yang seharusnya Sasuke lakukan kurang dari dua minggu lagi.

Menurut Itachi, _resital_ itu tidak akan dibatalkan. Ia mengerang memikirkan itu. Ia sudah menduga kalau hal tersebut tidak akan pernah bisa dirubah. Bagaimana mungkin bisa dibatalkan kalau undangannya sudah disebarkan. Belum lagi tempat yang sudah dipesan dan segala sesuatu sudah dipersiapkan jauh sebelum semua ini terjadi.

Tidak sengaja, sepasang oniks miliknya menangkap beberapa lembar kertas yang tadi diserahkan oleh Itachi. Ia belum sempat membaca isi kertas itu. Penasaran, ia meraih kertas-kertas yang diletakkan di mana tadi Itachi duduk. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak sakit, Sasuke meletakkan kertas-kertas tersebut di pangkuannya.

Ia mengernyit ketika membaca sebuah lembaran yang terlihat tebal dan mewah. Ia sangat mengenali apa yang tertulis di lembaran kertas tebal itu. Lembaran tersebut berisi susunan acara yang akan dilaksanakan di _resital_-nya.

Kedua oniksnya menyusuri satu per satu nama-nama lagu yang akan dibawakan pada acara tersebut. _Piano Soneta no. 21 (Waldstein), Soneta no. 14 (Moonlight), serta Soneta no. 24 (Appassionata)._ Ketiganya adalah karya-karya Beethoven. Namun saat melihat lagu yang berada di urutan paling akhir, ia kembali mengernyit.

'_Requiem? Mozart?'_ batinnya.

Merasa tidak mengerti mengapa ada satu lagu Mozart yang dibawakan di resital itu, Sasuke kembali menyusuri beberapa baris terakhir di kertas tersebut. ia tersentak saat melihat nama yang tertera di sudut paling bawah lembaran itu.

_**Pianist:**_

**Sai**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Namanya...

Namanya yang seharusnya berada di urutan paling atas mengingat _resital _ini bukanlah pertunjukan tunggal berada di bawah nama seseorang. Itu berarti penampilan Sasuke di _resital_ tersebut bukanlah pertunjukan utama.

Entah mengapa hal tersebut membuatnya marah, kesal dan... sama sekali tidak bisa menerima?

Bukankah seharusnya ia bersyukur karena kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan tampil di acara tersebut. Jadi mengapa ia harus merasa sebegitu marahnya? Ia mengeram pelan melihat sebuah nama yang berada di atas namanya. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak akan pernah mau kalau namanya disandingkan dengan nama orang itu.

Tidak akan pernah walau apa pun yang terjadi!

Pemuda berambut raven tersebut sedikit tersentak saat merasakan seseorang menepuk punggungnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang sofa yang ia duduki.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya.

"Jangan berbohong. Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, mengapa kau meremas kertas di genggamanmu seolah-olah kau sedang kesal."

Sasuke melirik tangannya yang terkepal. Rupanya sejak tadi ia tidak sadar kalau ia meremas keras lembaran tersebut sehingga hampir tidak berbentuk. Ternyata, walau sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan orang itu ia masih saja membencinya. Bahkan ia yakin seumur hidup pun kebenciannya terhadap orang itu tidak akan pernah padam. Ia membenci orang itu sama seperti ia membenci Ayahnya yang selalu memaksanya berlatih memainkan tuts-tuts piano walau pada akhirnya ia akan selalu menerima bentakan dari pria itu.

"...Aku baik-baik saja. Lebih baik aku ke kamar. Aku lelah," kata Sasuke. Ia berusaha keras agar tidak memperlihatkan raut kesal kepada pria pirang tersebut.

Namun sayangnya sebelum ia sempat berdiri, ia merasakan sesuatu menekan keras bahunya. Ia langsung mendelik kesal ke arah Naruto yang ternyata sedang berusaha menahan kepergiannya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke. Ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari pria pirang itu saat mendapati sepasang iris berwarna biru langit tersebut menatap tajam padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau menceritakan mengapa kau terlihat kesal seperti ini sebelum nanti kau menghancurkan perabotan rumahku, Sasuke," kata Naruto. Dengan cepat ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke dan meraih tumpukan kertas-kertas yang tadi sempat terjatuh saat Sasuke mencoba berdiri.

"Bukankah ini _score_ musik?" tanya Naruto. "Untuk apa Itachi-_san_ memberimu benda ini? Dan siapa itu Sai? Mengapa namanya ada di atas namamu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia tahu kalau Naruto akan bertanya seperti itu mengingat ia bukanlah orang awam dalam bidang seperti ini karena Ibunya sendiri adalah seorang _pianist_. Jadi sepertinya wajar saja ia tahu hal-hal seperti itu.

"...Seperti yang kau lihat," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya. "Kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan tampil di acara itu. Mengenai_ score_ musik, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Itachi mengirimiku benda sialan ini. Dan Sai... Sai adalah murid Ayahku."

* * *

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**Note: **resital biasanya dilakukan secara sendiri-sendiri (pertunjukan tunggal) namun demi kepentingan fic ini, resital di sini saya buat bukan untuk pertunjukan tunggal melainkan terdiri dari beberapa pertunjukan. ^^

**Balasan review untuk yang tidak login:**

**Micon: **i-ini sudah update. Maaf lama dan makasih atas reviewnya.

**Tsukiyomi hikari:** Apakah sasuke akan sembuh dalam satu bulan? Mari kita lihat nanti saja #plak! Makasih atas reviewnya.

**Uzumaki Chiaki:** maafkan saya yang baru update sekarang. Salahkan writer's block-nya XD Di fic ini rencananya memang tidak akan ada scene-scene yang nyerempet ke rate M. Jadi tenang saja dan makasih atas reviewnya.

Mind to review again? And thanks for reading...


	6. Chapter 6: Sixth Symphony

**Author's Note: **tolong jangan tanyakan mengapa saya update-nya lama sekali. Terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri mereview, fave dan alert **(BIG HUGS)**.

Please enjoy this chapter and sorry for delay ^^

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I own nothing.

**Genre :** Romance / Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** AU, OOC, a bit IC, Shounen Ai, typo(s), etc. **Don't like, please don't read! 'kay?**

_**Italic**_** = flahback**

**-==###==-**

**Symphony In My Heart**

**Chapter 6: Sixth Symphony**

-==###==-

"_Kau seharusnya mendengarkan perkataanku, Sasuke. Percepat tempo di bagian ini maka kau tidak akan kalah seperti tadi."_

_Bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu menatap sosok Ayahnya dengan tatapan takut. Saat mendapati tatapan tajam dari pria itu, ia langsung menunduk. Lebih memilih untuk menatap lantai di bawah kakinya._

"_Angkat kepalamu, Sasuke. Kau itu adalah seorang Uchiha. Jangan permalukan diriku dengan sikapmu. Kau harusnya mulai berlatih lagi dan perbaiki kesalahanmu di panggung. Apa kata orang-orang kalau anak dari seorang Uchiha Fugaku hanya bisa meraih juara kedua dan kalah dari anak yang bahkan baru kemarin menyentuh piano?" kata Fugaku lagi._

"_Aku mengerti,_ Tou-san_," kata anak laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu._

"_Jangan hanya mengatakan kau mengerti, tapi buktikan padaku. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu. Jangan pernah keluar sampai kau berhasil menguasai lagu ini," kata pria itu. "Harusnya kau bisa mencontoh Sai. Ia bahkan bisa lebih baik darimu walau baru pertama kali kuajari."_

_Kedua _onyx_ itu membulat. Ditatapnya sosok Ayahnya yang sekarang memainkan sebuah lagu di ruangan tersebut. Tidak sekali pun Fugaku menoleh padanya. Dengan langkah sedikit dipaksakan, Sasuke kecil berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya dan kembali ke kamarnya._

"_...Selalu Sai," geramnya saat sampai di dalam kamarnya. Ditatapnya tajam sebuah tropi yang tadi pagi diperolehnya dari lomba piano tingkat Junior. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Ayahnya sama sekali tidak mau menerima kalau dirinya hanya menempati juara kedua. Hanya juara pertamalah yang akan diterima Ayahnya. Apakah salah kalau dirinya hanya berada di tempat kedua?_

_Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa Ayahnya selalu membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan orang itu. Padahal Sai bukanlah siapa-siapa di rumah ini. Sai bukanlah anaknya tapi mengapa Ayahnya selalu menyanjung orang itu?_

'_Kau harusnya bisa seperti Sai!'_

_Kata-kata tersebut terngiang di kepala Sasuke. Diraihnya tropi berwarna perak tersebut dan melemparnya begitu saja sehingga benda itu berhasil menghantam dinding kamarnya dan hancur berkeping-keping. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan benda itu._

_Ya, ia tidak peduli lagi._

==##==

"...S'uke! Sasuke, bangun!"

Sasuke tersentak bangun dan segera mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Dengan pandangan yang masih kabur, ia menatap sekelilingnya. Ia segera menghembuskan nafas lega ketika menyadari kalau tempat ini bukanlah kamarnya yang dulu dan apa yang dialaminya barusan adalah sebuah mimpi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto?" tanyanya dengan suara parau ketika menyadari ada sosok lain yang sedang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Pria berambut pirang itu mendudukkan dirinya di ujung tempat tidur. "Aku tadi tidak sengaja lewat di depan kamarmu dan mendengar suara igauanmu yang lumayan keras. Apa kau mimpi buruk?" tanya pria itu.

"Hn. Hanya teringat kenangan lama," sahut Sasuke. Diusapnya wajahnya dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka. Ia mengernyit ketika menyadari kalau ia berkeringat.

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia diam sambil memandangi selimut berwarna biru yang saat ini menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia kembali teringat dengan apa yang pernah ia alami ketika masih kecil dan sampai sekarang tidak bisa ia lupakan.

Sampai saat ini ia masih membenci Sai. Ia masih membenci pria itu karena selalu membuatnya malu di depan Ayahnya. Walau berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk terlihat sempurna di depan semua orang, walau ia sudah berusaha untuk menjadi seorang pianis seperti keinginan Ayahnya, tidak sekali pun semua itu cukup. Tidak sekali pun Fugaku memujinya atas semua yang ia dapat. Di mata pria itu Sai-lah yang terbaik. Bukan dirinya.

"Sasuke..."

Sedikit tersentak karena Naruto memanggilnya. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah pria pirang itu dan mendapati Naruto sedang menatap cemas ke arah dirinya. Seketika itu juga ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dadanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi wajahmu tidak mengatakan seperti itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku hanya bermimpi buruk mengenai masa kecilku," katanya. Ia memilih untuk menundukkan kepala sambil mengamati tangannya yang saat ini dibalut perban. "Aku—"

Sepasang iris mata Naruto mengamati Sasuke yang tidak juga melanjutkan kata-katanya. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya, detik selanjutnya ia sudah mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya dan kemudian membawa sosok Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

"Do—"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin bercerita, tidak apa-apa. Maaf sudah memaksamu," kata Naruto sambil membelai lembut helain rambut hitam Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah menyadari kalau ternyata rambut Sasuke sangat lembut dan halus seperti ini. Tanpa ia sadari, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak ketika Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya sehingga membuatnya semakin membenamkan diri pada dada bidang pria berambut pirang itu. Dalam keterdiaman di antara mereka, Sasuke menikmati setiap sentuhan jemari Naruto pada rambutnya sehingga membuatnya mengantuk. Tapi ia tidak ingin memejamkan mata dan jatuh tertidur. Ia masih ingin menikmati apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya. Dalam hati ia sangat ingin kalau hal ini akan sepanjang hari.

"—Terima kasih," Sasuke bergumam pelan. Diremasnya semakin keras bagian dengan kemeja biru bergaris yang dipakai Naruto tengan tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti dirinya sangat jarang untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi lain halnya dengan Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan hal itu, 'Suke," bisik Naruto di telinga pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut. "Sudah seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini. Sebagai seorang dokter, aku wajib memperlakukan pasienku dengan baik."

Naruto yang tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padanya sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau saat ini Sasuke merasakan dirinya tertohok dengan kata-kata Naruto. Dengan kasar, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto sehingga membuat tubuh pria pirang itu menjauh darinya.

"Sasuke—"

"Pergi," potong Sasuke sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tidak ingin membuat keadaan yang semakin tidak mengenakkan, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Meninggalkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu sendirian.

==###==

"Hahh~"

"Tidak baik menghela nafas pagi-pagi seperti ini, Naruto."

Naruto yang saat itu sedang menunggu gelas kopi miliknya terisi penuh segera menengok ke arah asal suara. Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut hitam panjang tengah berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa sebuah papan bening yang berisi lembar-lembar pemeriksaan pasien.

"Neji..." sapa dokter saraf tersebut kepada rekan kerjanya.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti ini. Apa ada pasien yang merepotkanmu?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan dokter bedah yang saat ini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Dalam diam pikiran pria berambut pirang itu tertuju kepada Sasuke yang sejak kejadian semalam bersikap aneh kepadanya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mendiamkan dirinya seperti saat sarapan tadi pagi. Apakah semalam ia berbuat salah? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Ia sudah melakukan hal yang sewajarnya untuk menenangkan si _Raven_.

"...Jangan melamun, Uzumaki," kata Neji yang menyadarkan lamunan Naruto. Pria bermata lavender tersebut menyodorkan cangkir plastik yang sudah terisi penuh dengan kopi pesanan Naruto.

"_Thanks, Hyuuga."_

"Hn."

"Hei, apa kata 'hn' itu sedang marak sekarang?" tanya si Pirang sambil menyeruput kopinya. "Tidak kau ataupun Sasuke kenapa suka sekali menggunakan kata itu?"

"Sasuke? Siapa dia? Aku baru pertama kali mendengar kau menyebutkan namanya," Neji bertanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja tempat mesin pembuat kopi.

"Dia... dia salah satu pasienku yang saat ini kutangani karena kecelakaan dan saat ini sedang tinggal di rumahku."

"Ah, maksudmu anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha?" Naruto mengangguk. "Jadi berita yang beredar kalau katanya kau membawa seorang pasien ke rumahmu dan merawatnya di sana itu benar? Aku mendengar beberapa perawat membicarakannya."

"Heh, sampai seorang Hyuuga Neji saja sampai mendengarnya. Tidak heran betapa cepatnya berita menyebar."

"Ini sudah dua minggu berlalu, Naruto. Jelas saja sudah banyak yang mendengarnya," ujar Neji yang sekarang membalikkan badannya untuk membuat segelas kopi. "Apa yang membuatmu menghela nafas tadi si Uchiha bungsu itu?"

Naruto memilih untuk tidak menjawab tapi hal itu sudah cukup bagi Neji untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto memainkan gelas plastik di tangannya; menimbang apakah sebaiknya bercerita atau tidak. Tapi setelah dipikirkan, ada baiknya ia bercerita saja. Siapa tahu pria di hadapannya ini bisa membantu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," kata Naruto. Pandangan pria itu terpaku pada langit-langit rumah sakit. "Semalam aku menenangkan Sasuke yang sepertinya bermimpi buruk. Awalnya biasa-biasa saja tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendorongku dan menyuruhku untuk keluar kamar. Ia bahkan tidak mau berbicara denganku sejak saat itu."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk menenangkannya?"

"Seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang kebanyakan. Aku memeluknya lalu mengusap rambutnya. Hanya itu."

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat bola mata lavender Neji sedikit melebar. "Kau memeluknya?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Bukankah hal itu merupakan hal yang biasa? Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pasienku saja. Di mana salahnya?"

"Lalu, apa kau berkata kalau kau melakukannya karena dia adalah pasienmu?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto mengangguk sehingga membuat pria berambut panjang tersebut menghela nafas panjang. "Ternyata kau itu tidak sepintar yang aku duga, Naruto," kata Neji dengan suara pelan. "Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Pantas saja dia marah padamu."

"Di mananya yang salah?"

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. Diserahkannya papan bening yang sejak tadi dipegangnya kepada Naruto. "Ini laporan pasien di kamar 304. Tolong kau periksa dia karena ia mengatakan bagian belakang punggungnya nyeri. Aku sudah memeriksanya dan mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Tapi Istr—err—pasangannya mengatakan ia harus diperiksa oleh dokter saraf."

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Hyuuga!" seru Naruto saat dokter bedah itu berlalu. Ia hanya melihat Neji melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Hyuuga sialan."

.

.

"...Anda baik-baik saja, Orochimaru-_san_," kata Naruto kepada seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang saat ini terbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"Benarkah? Apa punggungku baik-baik saja? Aku sering merasakan nyeri," kata pria itu.

"Ya, Anda hanya mengalami gejala rematik. Anda bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah menukar resep yang akan kuberikan kepada Anda."

"Apa dia tidak perlu dioperasi atau semacamnya?" kali ini seorang pria berambut putih memakai kacamata yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping tempat tidur pria bernama Orochimaru itu bertanya.

"Orochimaru-_san_ hanya menderita gejala rematik ringan. Tidak perlu menjalani operasi. Istirahatlah selama beberapa hari. Baiklah, saya permisi."

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu bersama dua orang yang menurutnya aneh tersebut, Naruto segera keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh Sakura yang sejak tadi ikut membantunya.

"Mereka terlalu berlebihan," kata Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Pantas saja Neji langsung memintaku menangani mereka."

Wanita berambut merah jambu yang berjalan di samping Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Kau tidak melihat bagaimana tadi Hyuuga-_san_ berusaha meyakinkan kalau tidak ada yang serius. Oh, ya, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Dokter saraf itu terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Dia baik-baik saja. Keadaan tangannya sudah mengalami kemajuan walau sedikit. Mungkin besok aku akan membawanya ke sini untuk melakukan _CT-scan_," kata pria pirang itu sambil menyerahkan papan bening berisi lembaran kertas pemeriksaan pasien yang baru saja ia tandatangani kepada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Apa kau sudah makan siang?" Naruto menggeleng pelan sambil memeriksa jam tangannya. "Ayo, lebih baik kita makan dulu."

Tidak berniat membantah, Naruto berjalan mengikuti perawat tersebut. Dalam diam mengamati keramaian lorong yang ia lalui. Sesekali ia membalas senyum dari pasien ataupun perawat yang melewatinya.

"...Miso ramen seperti biasa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka sudah sampai di kafetaria rumah sakit. Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian berlalu untuk mencari meja. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Sakura kembali dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya.

"Katakan padaku, Naruto," kata wanita itu, "apa yang membuatmu mau menyetujui permintaan Sasuke-_kun_ untuk merawatnya di rumahmu? Aku tahu alasan kau kau utarakan tempo hari kepada Tsunade-_sensei_ bukan alasan sebenarnya, 'kan?"

Naruto yang saat itu sedang sibuk menyantap makan siangnya tersedak kuah ramen. Dengan buru-buru ia meraih segelas air putih di depannya. "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya si Pirang.

Wanita beriris mata hijau itu menatap Naruto dengan sedikit kesal. "Aku hanya merasa heran denganmu, Naruto," kata Sakura sambil mengaduk jus jeruk miliknya. "Tidak biasanya kau menuruti permintaan pasienmu. Aku mengenalmu sejak kecil dan sampai sekarang tidak pernah sekali pun aku mendengar atau melihat kau rela dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Tsunade-_sensei_ hanya demi seorang pasien yang bahkan baru kau kenal beberapa jam saja."

Naruto tersentak atas perkataan teman baiknya. Ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong di depan Sakura. "Ya, kau benar," katanya. "Aku sendiri awalnya tidak mengerti dengan diriku mengapa mau-maunya memenuhi permintaan Sasuke untuk membawanya dari rumah sakit. Aku memang berbohong ketika mengatakan pada _Baa-chan_ kalau aku bisa menyembuhkan tangan Sasuke dalam waktu satu bulan. Aku hanya... entahlah. Saat melihat wajahnya, entah mengapa aku menjadi ingin melindunginya."

"Kau tertarik pada Sasuke-_kun_ rupanya."

Naruto mendelik kesal ke arah Sakura. "Aku? Tertarik pada Sasuke? _You kidding me, Sakura-chan_. Dia hanyalah pasienku dan mana mungkin aku tertarik padanya."

Wanita berambut merah jambu itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Hei, siapa tahu hal itu memang mungkin terjadi, Naruto," katanya sambil mengacungkan sendok ke arah Naruto. "Orang lain yang melihatpun mungkin akan berpikiran yang sama kalau melihat bagaimana perhatiannya kau pada pemuda itu. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan berbeda?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak mampu berkata apapun. Lidahnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu hanya untuk membalas kata-kata Sakura. Ia tertarik pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene hanyalah pasiennya? Tidak, ini pasti hanya rasa profesionalitasnya sebagai seorang dokter. Dan lagi, mereka berdua adalah seorang laki-laki. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria.

"...Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"Ya... ya... aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit terkejut atas perkataanmu tadi,"

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Diremasnya telapak tangan Naruto yang berada di atas meja. Ia berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu sebelum sesuatu bergetar di dalam saku seragam perawatnya.

"Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Sakura setelah memeriksa _pager_ di saku seragamnya. "Aku diminta untuk mengurus sesuatu di ruang dokumen. Bukankah sebentar lagi kau selesai bertugas?"

Naruto mengangguk di sela-sela kegiatannya menyantap ramen. "Aku akan pulang setelah memeriksa beberapa pasien lagi. Aku tidak berniat berlama-lama berada di sini karena ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus di rumah," katanya sambil mengingat pemuda berambut _raven_ yang berada di rumahnya.

"Ah, kau merindukan kekasihmu, Naruto. Romantisnya. Coba saja aku tidak mempunyai Lee, aku mungkin sudah berkencan denganmu sekarang," goda Sakura tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"_He's not my boyfriend,"_ desis Naruto.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi siapa tahu kalau hal itu mungkin saja terjadi. _See ya_, Naruto. Sampaikan salamku untuk Sasuke-_kun_."

==##==

Tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke merasa dirinya sebodoh ini sekarang. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dirinya tertarik dengan seorang laki-laki yang bahkan hanya menganggapnya tidak lebih dari sekadar pasien? Mengapa bisa-bisanya ia tertarik dengan pria yang kemungkinan besar orang itu adalah penyuka lawan jenis?

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Tidak dipedulikannya kakinya yang sedikit nyeri karen ia merebahkan dirinya dengan kasar. Dipandanginya langit-langit kamar di rumah Naruto. Sudah dua minggu lebih berlalu dan tangannya masih belum sembuh seperti semula. Bukannya ia ingin agar dirinya sembuh dan kemudian kembali bermain piano. Tidak. Saat ini alasan ia ingin segera tangannya sembuh hanyalah agar ia bisa keluar dari rumah ini.

Ia sungguh tidak sanggup lagi menahan perasaan di hatinya. Ia tidak bisa untuk terus menerus memendam perasaan sukanya kepada pria pirang itu kalau setiap hari ia bertemu dengan Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Pandangannya teralih ke arah luar jendela kamarnya. Langit di luar berwarna jingga kemerahan. Mungkin sebentar lagi Naruto akan pulang dan itu artinya ia akan kembali menjalani situasi seperti tadi pagi.

Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya mengerang pelan. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka mengacuhkan Naruto begitu saja. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melakukan hal itu karena mengingat kata-kata Naruto semalam. Ia selalu berharap kalau setidaknya Naruto menganggapnya lebih dari sekadar pasien. Apakah ia tidak boleh mengharapkan lebih dari pria itu?

Suara deru mobil memecah pikiran Sasuke. Tanpa repot-repot melihatpun ia sudah tahu kalau yang datang adalah Naruto. Benar saja, beberapa saat kemudian samar-samar ia mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka serta langkah kaki yang menuju ke kamarnya.

Ia yang saat ini sama sekali tidak mau menemui ataupun berbicara dengan Naruto memilih untuk segera memejamkan matanya dan berpura-pura untuk tidur ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia baru membuka kembali kedua matanya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya tertutup.

Sasuke menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Perlahan ia bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Apakah sebaiknya aku tinggal bersama _Aniki_?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia tahu kalau semua yang ia pikirkan saat ini karena apa yang ia rasakan kepada Naruto.

Belum sempat ia memikirkan lebih lanjut kata-katanya barusan, ia mendengar suara denting piano yang berada tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Suara piano yang terdengar begitu indah.

.

.

Naruto memainkan _tuts-tuts_ piano dengan indah. Ia tidak memerlukan _score_ musik untuk menuntun permainannya karena ia sudah sangat hafal lagu yang saat ini ia mainkan.

_Time After Time_ yang dulu pernah dinyanyikan oleh Cindy Lauper. Sejak pertama kali ia mendengar Ibunya memainkan lagu ini, ia sudah menyukai lagu tersebut sampai-sampai ia memaksa Ibunya untuk mengajarinya memainkan lagu ini.

Sambil memainkan _tuts-tuts_ piano, pikiran Naruto tertuju kepada kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura tadi siang. Mungkinkah ia tertarik dengan pemuda yang saat ini tinggal di rumahnya? Mungkinkah tanpa sadar ia menganggap Sasuke lebih dari sekadar pasien di matanya? Naruto berusaha mengingat hari-hari yang mereka jalani selama dua minggu ini.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan dirinya ketika mengingat kalau beberapa hari terakhir ia merasakan kedekatan yang lebih dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana tiba-tiba saja ia suka memandang wajah Sasuke dan terkadang membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sasuke.

Apakah itu artinya memang benar kalau ia tertarik dengan pemuda itu?

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Kedua iris matanya terpaku pada deretan _tuts-tuts_ piano di hadapannya. Berkali-kali ia memikirkan pemuda itu membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

Jujur saja, selama hidupnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan kepada sesama jenisnya. Sejak dulu ia hanya tertarik kepada wanita. Ia ingat kalau semasa kecil dulu ia selalu berkata kalau ia menyukai Sakura dan pernah beberapa kali mengatakan perasaannya kepada wanita berambut merah jambu tersebut—walau pada akhirnya Sakura selalu menolaknya. Namun ketika mereka sudah menginjak bangku sekolah menengah, tiba-tiba saja perasaan itu hilang tidak berbekas.

Apakah hal itu berarti kalau ia tidak benar-benar menyukai Sakura?

Rasanya jawaban dari semua itu adalah: Ya.

Naruto menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian mengeluarkannya keras-keras. Ia kembali berusaha memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah piano peninggalan Ibunya. Sayang, lagi-lagi bayangan tentang Sasuke membuat pria pirang itu sulit berkonsentrasi.

Merasa kalau tidak akan ada gunanya lagi mencoba, Naruto memutuskan untuk menutup piano tersebut. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat untuk kembali ke kamar sebelum matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan kirinya mencengkram daun pintu.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" panggil Naruto ketika tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut membalikkan badannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Untung saja kaki pemuda itu tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar sehingga memungkinkan Naruto untuk mengejar. Pria berambut pirang itu berhasil menarik tangan Sasuke sebelum pemuda itu memasuki kamarnya. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan sosok pasiennya sehingga mereka bisa saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," kata Naruto membuka percakapan. Dilihatnya Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain; menolak untuk menatapnya. "Apakah aku membuat kesalahan semalam?"

Sasuke diam.

"Apa ada kata-kataku yang menyakitimu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa kau mengacuhkanku seperti ini," kata Naruto lagi. Ia masih tidak mau menyerah untuk membuat Sasuke berbicara padanya.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam satu sama lain sampai akhirnya helaan nafas dari Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga bisa melihat jelas wajah pria di hadapannya. Perlahan, ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto pada tangan kirinya.

"...Katakan padaku," kata Sasuke dengan nada pelan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?"

"A-Apa—"

Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia terlalu tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, Naruto? Apa kau menganggapku lebih dari sekedar pasienmu? Atau kau hanya menganggapku bukan siapa-siapa?" Sasuke bertanya kembali.

Pria berambut pirang itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan menanyakan hal itu padanya. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu? Apa kau sedang bercanda?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu sibuk mengamati raut wajah Sasuke. Wajah itu terlihat begitu serius. Tidak terlihat kalau kata-kata barusan terdengar seperti lelucon sehingga membuatnya tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Apa pemuda di hadapannya mengatakan kalau menyukai dirinya? Sasuke menyukainya? Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Ia tidak tahu. Ia belum yakin apakah ia menyukai Sasuke atau perasaannya ini hanyalah sekadar ketertarikan semata.

"Aku..." kata Naruto, "aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Sasuke. Ini terlalu mendadak. Kau mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku sementara aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Aku sen—"

Perkataan Naruto kembali terputus ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik bagian depan kemeja yang ia pakai sehingga membuat tubuhnya tertarik ke depan dan menyebabkan kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Kedua iris matanya seketika membelalak ketika merasakan sentuhan dingin dari bibir Sasuke.

Ia sangat terkejut karena ini adalah kali pertamanya ia berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki. Tapi keterkejutannya hanya sebentar ketika dilihatnya Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher kecokelatannya. Mengikuti kata hatinya, Naruto memejamkan mata dan kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Sasuke.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama. Walau masih canggung karena berciuman dengan sesama jenisnya, Naruto mulai menyerang bibir mungil Sasuke. Ditekan, dilumat serta dihisapnya kedua belahan bibir merah tersebut sehingga membuat pemuda di pelukannya mendesah pelan. Sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sasuke, Naruto menjilat bagian bawah bibir pemuda itu. Tidak lama kemudian, dengan senang hati Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Naruto menjelajahi rongga lembab dan basah tersebut.

Naruto tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan yang ia rasakan ketika berciuman dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah dikencaninya (lewat kencan buta) atas desakan Sakura. Rasanya berbeda dan sungguh tidak bisa ia ungkapkan.

Kedua bibir yang saling berpagut itu segera terpisah ketika masing-masing dari mereka membutuhkan pasokan udara. Dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat reaksi Naruto. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya bisa seagresif ini untuk mencium Naruto. Sungguh, hal seperti ini tidaklah seperti dirinya. Sedikit takut ia rasakan ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto. Apakah pria itu tidak menyukai tindakannya? Apakah nanti Naruto akan menganggapnya menjijikkan karena telah lancang menciumnya?

Naruto berdeham sehingga membuat pandangan Sasuke kembali terfokus ke arah pemuda di hadapannya. Dengan segera ia menarik tangannya yang sejak tadi bergelayut di di leher kecokelatan Naruto. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menjauh ketika ia menyadari kalau kedua lengan Naruto masih memeluk pinggangnya.

"Err—itu tadi..."

Sasuke hanya diam untuk menunggu Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sayang sampai beberapa menit berlalu, tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar sehingga membuat Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau memang tidak menyukai apa yang kita lakukan tadi," kata Sasuke. Ia menelan ludah ketika hendak melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan, "kau bisa melupakannya. Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi. Aku tahu kalau kau—"

Perkataan Sasuke terputus ketika ia merasakan sesuatu mengunci bibirnya sejenak. Sesuatu yang merupakan jari telunjuk Naruto.

"Aku menyukainya," bisik Naruto pelan sambil kembali meniadakan jarak di antara mereka

-==###==-

**To be Continued**

-==###==-

Entah mengapa saya merasa chapter ini sedikit atau sangat(?) membosankan ya? But, as usual, review or concrit please...


	7. Chapter 7: Seventh Symphony

**Author's Note: **saya tahu, saya update-nya lama (beginilah jadinya punya banyak multichap yang harus dikerjakan) LOL Jujur, saya mengerjakannya sesuai dengan mood. Kalau tidak ada mood, saya bahkan tidak mau menyentuhnya sama sekali. Jadi mohon bersabar. Fanfic ini tidak akan ditelantarkan kok **#dilemparsepatu **

Please enjoy and thanks a lot for review, fave and alert **(HUGS)**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. I own nothing.

**Genre :** Romance / Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** AU, OOC, a bit IC, Shounen Ai, typo(s), kinda sort, etc. **Don't like, please don't read! 'kay?**

**...**

**Symphony In My Heart**

**Chapter 7: Seventh Symphony**

...

"Apa kau harus memperlakukanku seperti orang yang tidak bisa berjalan, Naruto?" Sasuke berkata tanpa menatap sedikit pun ke arah pria berambut pirang yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil mendorong kursi roda yang ia duduki. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi roda. Bukankah ia sudah bisa berjalan walau harus menggunakan tongkat? Ia bukanlah seorang pasien yang tidak bisa berjalan. Kedua kakinya baik-baik saja dan bukannya tidak bisa berjalan sama sekali.

"Jangan cerewet, Sasuke. Kakimu perlu beristirahat. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Lagi pula, apa kau kuat harus berjalan dari tempat parkir sampai ke lantai lima gedung ini? Kau mau tiba-tiba saja tersandung di tengah jalan?"

Sasuke yang malas berdebat lebih memilih untuk diam. Dalam diam ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto tengah menatap sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Ia kembali tidak mengerti terhadap dokter pirang itu. Mengapa sikapnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja?

Apakah yang dialaminya semalam itu hanya mimpi?

Apakah ia hanya bermimpi kalau Naruto mencium dan juga memeluk tubuhnya?

Sasuke sangat yakin kalau semalam bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir Naruto pada bibirnya. Bagaimana cara Naruto memeluknya. Ia juga masih bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa ciuman mereka semalam. Pahit dan manis di saat yang bersamaan. Ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma tembakau yang khas dari tubuh Naruto.

Semua itu bukanlah mimpi.

Ia yakin dengan hal itu.

Tapi mengapa... mengapa setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalam Naruto terlihat biasa-biasa saja? Ia sendiri merasakan kecanggungan ketika pertama kali melihat Naruto berada di dapur pagi tadi. Ia sempat berpikir kalau suasananya pasti sangat tidak mengenakkan. Betapa ia hanya bisa menatap tidak mengerti ketika Naruto tersenyum lebar padanya dan mengatakan kalau sarapan sudah siap dan mengingatkan tentang cek kesehatan yang harus ia lakukan. Seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu yang pernah terjadi semalam.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Apakah itu berarti Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan perasaan apa pun padanya?

Apakah itu berarti perasaannya pada dokter pirang itu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan sikap Naruto sejak tadi pagi merupakan jawaban tidak langsung atas perasaannya semalam?

Lalu apa arti Naruto yang mengatakan kalau ia menyukai ciuman mereka? Apa arti ciuman yang diberikan Naruto padanya?

Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran pria di belakangnya itu. Ia juga sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto terhadapnya karena pria itu sama sekali tidak mengungkit kejadian semalam.

"...Baiklah! Sudah saatnya aku untuk memeriksamu, Sasuke. Kau pasien pertamaku hari ini."

Sasuke yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau saat ini Naruto sudah membawanya ke tempat di mana ia akan memeriksakan tangannya. Tadi pagi Naruto memang mengatakan padanya kalau hari ini ia akan dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan bagaimana kondisi jari-jarinya. Sesungguhnya, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, 'Suke?"

Sasuke mendongak ke arah Naruto yang bertanya padanya dan kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada," katanya sambil kembali menatap ruangan serba putih itu. Semuanya terlihat masih sama seperti yang dilihatnya ketika pertama kali Naruto membawanya ke ruangan ini untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutinnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Monitor-monitor yang digunakan untuk menampilkan hasil _scan_ terhadap keadaan tulang serta beberapa alat-alat yang ia tidak tahu nama dan kegunaannya.

"Ayo, semakin cepat selesai, semakin cepat kita pulang," kata Naruto.

.

.

Naruto menatap layar monitor di depannya sambil sesekali memainkan pensil di tangan kanannya. Sepasang iris safirnya memperhatikan dengan seksama beberapa gambar hitam putih dari hasil _CT-scan_ yang ia lakukan terhadap tangan kanan Sasuke. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tan-nya ketika ia selesai menganalisa. Ia pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga bisa melihat Sasuke yang saat ini sedang mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah pemuda itu tengah mengamati sesuatu di luar jendela ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah tempat Sasuke berada kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda itu. Ia kembali mendapati Sasuke menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas atas jawaban yang diberikan pemuda di sampingnya. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke, hanya Sasuke sendiri yang tahu. Ia juga tidak berniat untuk menanyakan hal itu karena bukan tempatnya untuk mencampuri urusan pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan hasil mengenai tanganmu," kata Naruto sambil meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Keadaan tanganmu baik-baik saja. Kau sudah mengalami kemajuan yang lumayan dari terakhir kali kuperiksa. Bisa kukatakan, tidak lama lagi tanganmu akan sembuh. Kau hanya perlu menjalani terapi dan melatih tanganmu maka kau akan bisa bermain piano lagi."

Naruto sama sekali tidak mendapatkan reaksi dari pemuda di sampingnya. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahi ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas pahanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan tanganku, Naruto," katanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sama sekali tidak ingin bermain piano lagi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab sehingga membuat Naruto kembali menghela nafas. Ia turun dari tempat tidur kemudian meraih sebuah kursi besi di dekatnya dan mendudukkan diri di kursi tersebut sehingga ia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto sambil mengamati sosok Sasuke yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu... kau sama sekali tidak ingin sembuh?"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. "Aku memikirkan ini selama beberapa hari terakhir," katanya dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. "Aku sama sekali sudah tidak peduli lagi. Untuk apa aku terus menerus berlatih dan memainkan piano kalau tak sekali pun ayahku mengakuiku? Untuk apa selama ini aku bermain piano kalau ia hanya memperlakukanku sebagai barang yang bisa ia pamerkan kepada orang-orang sementara tidak sekali pun ia menganggapku?"

"Sasuke—"

"Aku berkata yang sejujurnya, Naruto. Selama ini aku bermain piano hanya untuk membuat ayahku bangga padaku. Aku hanya ingin diakui olehnya sehingga membuatku tetap bertahan seperti sekarang. Tapi apa hasilnya? Ia tetap menganggap orang itu selalu yang terbaik. Orang itu selalu lebih baik dibandingkan denganku walau sekeras apa pun aku berusaha," kata Sasuke lagi. Ia tersenyum sinis memikirkan semua itu. "Seolah-olah Sai adalah anak kandungnya sendiri sementara aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku—"

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya tertarik. Detik berikutnya, kedua iris matanya melebar ketika menyadari kalau saat ini ia tengah berada di dalam pelukan Naruto dengan kedua lengan pria itu memeluk pinggangnya. Ia hanya diam mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jangan pernah berkata kalau kau bukanlah siapa-siapa, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan di dalam pelukan Naruto. Didorongnya pelan tubuh pria pirang itu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat raut heran di wajah pria itu.

"Hentikan, Naruto," katanya. "Jangan bersikap baik padaku. Jangan buat aku semakin... menyukaimu karena sikapmu selama ini."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak berkata apa pun lagi. Ia hanya diam sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat terkejut. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kalau memang Naruto tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun terhadapnya, ia tidak ingin pria itu terus menerus bersikap baik padanya. Ia tidak ingin semakin menyukai pria yang sama sekali tidak membalas perasaannya.

Sasuke benci ketika dirinya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Ia benci ketika perasaan membuatnya bingung.

Ia benci ketika perasaan mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tersentak ketika merasakan belaian lembut di sisi kanan wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mendapati Naruto tengah menatap lekat dirinya. Ia tersentak ketika melihat senyum lembut di wajah pria itu. Senyum yang mampu membuat perasaannya selalu tenang.

Sasuke menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya ketika Naruto tidak henti-hentinya menatapnya dan kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia tanpa sadar menahan nafas ketika Naruto mulai meniadakan jarak di antara mereka dan kemudian menawan bibirnya dalam ciuman yang lembut. Sangat lembut namun cukup membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menganggap apa yang terjadi semalam itu sebagai sesuatu yang tidak ada artinya kalau itu maksud dari tindakanmu ini, 'Suke," kata Naruto sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Walau saat ini aku sendiri tidak tahu apa nama perasaan yang kurasakan padamu, aku sama sekali tidak akan mencium orang lain kalau bukan keinginanku sendiri. Dan jujur saja, aku menyukai saat dimana kau menciumku. Aku menyukai ketika aku memelukmu. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan mengenai perasaanku."

Kedua iris oniks itu kembali melebar ketika mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Naruto padanya. "Hn. Aku mengerti," kata Sasuke dengan suara berbisik. Ia mengerti apa yang Naruto ucapkan. Walau saat ini pria itu belum tentu merasakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan, kata-kata pria itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasa bahwa ia tidak sekadar bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Bolehkah ia tetap mempunyai perasaan ini?

Bolehkah ia berharap suatu saat nanti Naruto akan mengatakan kalau pria itu menyukainya?

Naruto sendiri mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Ia masih belum yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap pemuda di hadapannya sehingga membuatnya tidak ingin terburu-buru mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya. Bagaimana kalau perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah sebatas simpati? Bagaimana kalau perasaan yang ia rasakan ketika berada di dekat Sasuke hanya sebatas emosi sesaat mengingat waktu yang ia habiskan dengan pemuda itu?

Ia tahu kalau dirinya bukanlah orang yang peka dalam masalah perasaan maka dari itu ia tidak bisa mengatakan lebih dari ini. Ia juga baru pertama kali mengalami hal seperti ini dengan sesama jenis. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin membuat pemuda itu berharap lebih darinya sementara ia sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya.

Ia hanya ingin semuanya berjalan seperti apa adanya. Biarlah semuanya berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya. Kalau memang ia menyukai Sasuke, maka biarlah semuanya seperti ini.

Suara ketukan pelan dari arah pintu ruangan tersebut membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke. Dengan enggan ia berjalan ke arah pintu berwarna putih tersebut. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendapati sosok Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tersebut dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat serius.

"Naruto..." panggil wanita itu. "Tsunade-_sensei_ memintamu datang ke kantornya. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu dan juga Sasuke-_kun_ karena Uchiha-_san_ ada di sini dan ingin bertemu dengan kalian berdua."

-o-O-o-

Uchiha Fugaku menatap lekat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mendudukkan diri di atas sebuah kursi roda. Kedua matanya kemudian beralih ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tepat di belakang Sasuke. Ia mendengus pelan ketika anak laki-lakinya memilih untuk tidak melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa seperti ini sikapmu ketika bertemu dengan orangtuamu sendiri, Sasuke?" tanya pria itu. "Di mana sopan santunmu terhadap orang yang lebih tua? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk bersikap kurang ajar seperti ini."

"Kalau _Tou-san_ ke sini hanya untuk menguliahiku tentang sopan santun, maka lebih baik kita tidak perlu bicara," kata Sasuke tanpa sedikit pun menatap ke arah ayahnya. Tanpa melihat pun ia tahu kalau ayahnya itu pasti sedang menatap tajam dirinya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Uchiha Fugaku? Seorang pria yang terkenal keras dalam hal apa pun. Seorang pria yang tidak ia kenali lagi sebagai ayah kandungnya sendiri. Seorang pria yang lebih mementingkan karir daripada keluarga sendiri.

Sasuke tidak pernah lupa bagaimana kehidupannya ketika ia masih kecil. Bagaimana sikap ayahnya ketika ia melakukan kesalahan sekecil apa pun. Sejak dulu ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat pria itu tersenyum. Selalu menampakkan raut wajah yang serius. Sangat serius dan sering kali membuat suasana yang nyaman mendadak menjadi tegang ketika pria itu datang. Ia selalu tidak menyukai saat-saat seperti itu.

Saat dimana suasana rumah yang hangat dengan senyum serta tawa Itachi dan Ibunya mendadak hilang ketika kedatangan Ayahnya.

"...Kau benar-benar perlu dididik lebih keras lagi, Sasuke. Kau benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun pada orangtua lagi."

'_Sopan santunku bukan lagi untukmu, Tou-san.'_ Sasuke hampir saja berkata seperti itu kalau tidak merasakan Naruto meremas pelan bahunya. Dalam diam, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"_Tou-san_ tidak perlu berbasa-basi seperti itu lagi," kata Sasuke yang kini memilih untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan Fugaku. "Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Kita tidak mungkin terus menerus berada di tempat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah ruangan milik Tsunade-_san_. Tidak seharusnya kita berbicara di tempat seperti ini."

Fugaku mendecak pelan. "Aku juga tidak punya waktu berlama-lama di sini," kata pria itu. "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana keadaan tanganmu. Bagaimana perkembangan jari Sasuke, Uzumaki-_san_?"

Naruto yang saat itu memilih diam ketika kedua Uchiha tersebut berbicara sedikit tersentak namun dengan cepat ia memasang wajah tenang dan mengalihkan perhatian ke arah pria yang saat ini mendudukkan diri di sofa cokelat lumpur di ruangan tersebut.

"Sasuke mengalami kemajuan dalam dua minggu terakhir," katanya sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Kalau tetap seperti ini, dalam waktu dua tiga minggu, Sasuke bisa kembali memulai latihannya untuk membiasakan diri bermain piano lagi."

"Jadi maksudmu Sasuke tidak akan bisa bermain di _resital_ dua minggu lagi?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar. "Aku rasa tidak," katanya. Ia memang sedikit kecewa setelah melihat hasil pemeriksaan tadi. Ia tahu kalau tangan Sasuke tidak akan bisa kembali norml dalam waktu dua minggu. Kalau pun bisa, Sasuke harus memerlukan waktu lagi untuk membiasakan jemarinya menekan kunci-kunci pada tuts piano. Bukan hal yang mudah bagi seseorang yang baru saja mengalami operasi penyambungan saraf untuk kembali seperti semula."

"Tapi kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau bisa membuat Sasuke sembuh dalam waktu satu bulan. Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau kau berbohong dengan hal itu, Uzumaki-_san_?"

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada kursi roda Sasuke. Kedua matanya menatap tajam ke arah Fugaku. Ia memang pernah mengatakan kalau ia akan berusaha membuat Sasuke sembuh. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berjanji kalau semuanya bisa kembali seperti semula hanya dalam waktu satu bulan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berkata seperti itu, Uchiha_-san_," kata Naruto sambil berusaha tetap bersikap profesional. "Aku hanya mengatakan akan berusaha membuat Sasuke sembuh walau satu bulan bukanlah waktu yang cukup. Asal kau tahu, hasil seperti ini saja sudah merupakan suatu kemajuan. Silahkan saja kau tanyakan kepada semua dokter saraf di seluruh dunia. Tanyakan apa bisa menyembuhkan saraf yang baru saja disambung dalam waktu satu bulan. Aku berani menjamin tidak akan ada yang bisa berbuat seperti itu. Normal waktu yang dibutuhkan adalah tiga sampai enam bulan. Bahkan ada yang sama sekali tidak bisa sembuh total dalam waktu satu tahun."

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak bisa menyembuhkan Sasuke dalam waktu dua minggu ini?"

Naruto mengeram pelan. "Ya," katanya sambil menggeretakkan giginya.

"Kalau begitu aku sama sekali tidak bisa memakai Sasuke untuk _resital_ itu. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mempermalukan diriku sendiri dengan menyuruh Sasuke untuk tampil dengan tangan seperti itu."

Mau tidak mau Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan pria itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang ayah bisa berkata sekejam itu di depan anaknya sendiri seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah barang yang bisa dipakai saat dalam keadaan baik dan langsung dibuang begitu saja di saat rusak? Bagaimana seorang ayah bisa berkata hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu di saat anaknya sendiri membutuhkan dukungan seperti sekarang?

Apa pria itu tidak memiliki hati?

Apa pria itu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini?

"Mengapa Anda bisa berkata seperti itu, Uchiha-_san_?" kata Naruto sambil berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak berjalan mendekati Fugaku dan memukul wajah pria itu. "Di saat Sasuke membutuhkan dukungan untuk kesembuhannya, mengapa kau berkata seolah-olah Sasuke sama sekali tidak berharga di matamu?"

"Naruto—"

"Tidak, Sasuke," kata Naruto tanpa melihat sedikit pun ke arah pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut. "Apa kau benar-benar seorang ayah? Apa kau benar-benar orangtua? Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan Sasuke? Ku benar-benar keterlaluan. Kau sama sekali tidak pantas sebagai seorang ayah."

Fugaku kembali mendecak sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Ini bukanlah urusanmu, Uzumaki-_san_," katanya. "Hal ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu. Kau hanya orang luar. Kau mengatakan kalau di saat seperti ini Sasuke membutuhkan dukungan? Aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Seorang Uchiha harus bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan seorang diri. Seorang Uchiha bisa bangkit karena dirinya sendiri bukan dari orang lain bahkan keluarga."

"Persetan dengan nama Uchiha yang kau agungkan itu," Naruto mendesis. Hilang sudah kesabarannya menghadapi pria itu. Tanpa menunggu apa pun lagi, Naruto meraih gagang pintu tidak jauh darinya dan segera mendorong kursi roda Sasuke menjauh dari ruangan tersebut. Ia tidak yakin kalau berada di tempat itu ia bisa menahan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Tidak seharusnya kau mengambil hati perkataan _Tou-san_," kata Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi kayu yang berada di halaman belakang rumah sakit sambil menghisap rokok yang ia keluarkan dari saku jas kerjanya.

"Maaf. Kata-kata ayahmu membuatku marah. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu. hanya saja, aku tidak bisa menerima kau diperlakukan seperti sebuah barang."

"Hn. Dia memang orang seperti itu. Aku sudah terbiasa mendengar ia bersikap demikian," kata Sasuke lagi. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menyibakkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya karena angin yang bertiup di tempat itu. Dalam diam, ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Jujur saya, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama yang dirasakan Naruto. Bahkan berkali-kali lipat lagi dari yang Naruto rasakan. Ia tersenyum sinis ketika mengingat apa yang dikatakan seorang Uchiha Fugaku mengenai dirinya. Ia memang merasa kalau dirinya diperlakukan seperti barang yang bisa dipergunakan seenaknya. Hatinya mendadak berdenyut sakit ketika tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan tampil di _resital_ itu. Ia tidak sedih karena dirinya tidak akan tampil. Ia sedih karena dengan mudahnya Fugaku mengatakan kalau ia hanya akan mempermalukan nama Uchiha jika tampil dengan tangan seperti sekarang.

Bukan keinginannya bisa terjebak dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Sasuke meremas pelan pinggiran kursi roda yang terbuat dari besi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengernyit ketika merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat dari tangan kanannya. Ia yang tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit tersebut malah semakin meremas keras pinggiran besi tersebut. Ia tidak peduli kalau tangannya akan hancur dan bahkan tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

Bukankah semuanya tidak ada artinya lagi?

Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau tangannya hancur dan tidak bisa dipakai? Biarlah ia cacat seumur hidupnya agar tidak bisa menyentuh piano lagi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SASUKE!"

Sasuke membuka matanya. Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah berjongkok di depan kursi rodanya dengan kedua tangan pria itu mencoba melepaskan kaitan tangannya pada pinggiran kursi roda. Dengan enggan, Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman jari-jarinya.

"Mengapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memilih diam ketika pria itu memeriksa telapak tangannya. Ia juga tetap diam ketika Naruto menggenggam lembut tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri pria itu sementara tangan kanan pria itu bergerak mengelus sisi kiri wajahnya. Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan lembut itu. Ia tahu Naruto melakukannya agar ia tenang.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, Sasuke," bisik Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kau hanya akan membuat dirimu sendiri semakin terluka."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semua itu, Naruto. Aku tidak peduli dengan tanganku. Untuk apa semua ini? Untuk apa aku sembuh kalau pada akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang kumiliki? Ayahku sama sekali tidak peduli padaku. Ia hanya peduli pada kehormatan keluarga, nama baik dan semua ketenaran itu. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli padaku, pada anaknya sendiri."

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah tidak ada yang peduli padamu, 'Suke. Masih ada aku, Ibumu dan Itachi. Kami peduli padamu. Bahkan Sakura. Ia juga peduli padamu. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah keberadaanmu sama sekali tidak berarti. Kau hanya akan menyakitiku dengan tindakanmu ini."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dibukanya kelopak matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup dan mendapati sepasang iris biru cerah menatap lekat ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyebutkan orang-orang yang kukenal satu per satu, _Dobe_," katanya.

"Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya dan tolong jangan menyebutku dengan sebutan '_Dobe_', _Teme_. Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Hn."

"Sasuke—"

"Terimakasih." Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya ketika Sasuke memotong perkataannya. "Terimakasih karena kau mau membelaku. Terimakasih karena kau telah menghiburku."

Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke. "Sudah seharusnya aku berbuat seperti itu, 'Suke."

-o-O-o-

Fugaku menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk di kamarnya yang ia tempati sejak ia tiba di Konoha. Ia baru saja berniat untuk bersantai ketika mendengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu kamarnya. Sambil mengumpat pelan kepada siapa pun yang baru saja mengganggunya, pria berambut hitam itu berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Fugaku kepada sosok wanita yang tidak lain adalah istrinya sendiri.

"Apa aku tidak boleh datang menemui suamiku sendiri?" Mikoto bertanya.

"Hn. Apa yang kau inginkan kalau begitu. Apa kau akhirnya ingat untuk kembali ke tempat di mana seharusnya kau berada?" Fugaku bertanya. Ia terlihat sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mempersilahkan wanita di hadapannya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk itu, Fugaku," kata Mikoto sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berbasa-basi dengan suaminya. "Aku datang menemuimu untuk menanyakan apa benar kau tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke bermain di _resital_ di Swiss?"

"Rupanya kau sudah tahu beritanya, Mikoto. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu dari pihak penyelenggara. Ya, aku memang tidak akan memakai Sasuke di _resital_ itu setelah tahu kondisi tangannya. Apa sekarang kau sudah puas kalau keinginanmu terpenuhi? Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkan agar anak laki-lakimu itu tidak perlu tampil?"

Mikoto memilih untuk diam. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak mengenali lagi siapa pria di hadapannya. Inikah Fugaku yang pernah ditemuinya saat sekolah dulu? Inikah pria yang ia cintai selama ini? Ia sungguh tidak tahu lagi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalimu lagi, Fugaku," kata Mikoto pada akhirnya. "Kau benar-benar orang yang tidak kukenali lagi. Aku tidak pernah bisa percaya kau adalah orang yang seperti ini."

Fugaku tidak mau repot-repot membalas kata-kata wanita di hadapannya. Ia juga tidak mau repot-repot menahan kepergian Mikoto ketika wanita itu memilih untuk membalikkan badan dan pergi meninggalkannnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dalam diam, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel. Selama beberapa saat ia berkutat dengan ponsel tersebut untuk mencari sebuah nama di yang tertera di _phonebook_-nya. Ia pun segera menghubungi nomor telepon yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ini aku," kata Fugaku begitu sambungan Internasional berhasil dilakukan. "Aku ingin kau mempersiapkan resital itu sebaik-baiknya. Jangan kecewakan aku seperti yang Sasuke lakukan."

**To be continued**


End file.
